Matlin
by extrasystem
Summary: With the release of Musa's album, the Fairy of Music sends her pride and joy to a long time lover. Both protagonists reminisce about past events that lead to each song while attempting to continue their current lives realms apart. [I do not own the Winx Club or any of the songs mentioned]
1. Introduction

**Revised/Updated for the 100th time on June 7th, 2018.**

* * *

 _Matlin._ The shared name of her mother and album.

After years in the making, Musa had only felt right naming her album according to the source of her passion. The faint memories of her mother have always included music one way or another, varying from a number of instruments or the hum that belonged to someone. Not just any voice though, it belonged to a retired opera singer, a mother, a wife, an artist and everything in between. Needless to say, Musa's childhood had been filled with music which leads her to this moment; the release date of _Matlin._

Loud music -specifically her music- could be heard as she travelled from corner to corner in a large ballroom, greeting people she didn't recognize. ' _A small gathering'_ , is what Stella had said when convincing Musa to host a social event in her honour at none other than Solaria's castle. Musa had then reluctantly agreed to it, making the mistake of trusting a certain social butterfly with a 'small gathering'. It didn't matter though; nothing could impair her mood, not even the overly salted shrimp or the fake personas the Solarian people put out.

Stopping at the bar Stella had so generously granted her, Musa waited for her drink as she took in her surroundings. Everyone was in black and white due to the dress code set in place. Not recommended by her, but the Keeper of the Dragon Flame who had shared a 'fun' custom that originated from Earth. Stella had immediately been entranced by the idea of it. Musa had to admit, in under a week the blonde Princess had made the place look like a black and white fantasy. Wood circular tables and chairs had been tinted black, tables covered with a soft white cloth cut into perfect squares; chairs matched with white cushions as they were placed at the sharp edges of the quadrilateral. One half of the room was packed with the table and chair sets, while the other included a black marble dance floor, speakers, the bar, and a stand stocked with her debut album- a complimentary gift to guests who decided to attend.

Finding Bloom across the area was quite straightforward as her hair contrasted the loose, white dress she wore. Next to her, unsurprisingly, Prince Sky who had an arm around her and a drink in the other. The set looked in their element, socializing with royalty and others alike. Nearby was Flora and Tecna. Regrettably, both of their respective partners were unable to attend but sent congratulations to Musa through them. They spoke softly to each other, neighbouring a large window as one of the moons settled in the eerie sky, lighting up small parts of the room. It challenged to depict the unreasonable amount of chandeliers that the Princess of Solaria had insisted on.

Taking a sip of her drink, she began her journey to both girls just as the Princess of Andros called out to her. "Hey there, future pop star. You look amazing!" Layla gushed as she brought Musa into a friendly embrace.

Wrinkling her nose at the nickname, Musa replied, "Hey, how are you?"

"Great now that I'm here," the Princess stated as she scanned the space around her. "I thought this was supposed to be a small party?"

"I thought so too until I arrived," she laughed, glancing at her friend, only to see a particular blue haired Paladin walking closer. "Hey Nex, enjoying yourself?" The musical fairy greeted as he wrapped his arms around Layla from behind. Glimpsing quickly at the two, it only solidified her conclusion of the couple in front. She supported their relationship, whether she liked Nex or not knowing first handedly what it was like to pursue a bond that didn't have much backing. It wasn't smooth sailing, to say the least. They complimented each other personality wise, and physically it seemed as Layla and Nex had corresponded their outfits together. Both had white clothing on, but only their accessories were black to follow the theme. A frilled dress with thin straps was covering the Fairy of Waves, only to be cinched in with a shiny black belt at her waist. The dark band complimented her bracelets and heels, seeming as though they were made from the same material. Her companion was wearing a suit, like most other males in the ballroom. However, his was completely white with only black shoes and a watch.

"I am actually, although the food isn't nearly as good as I thought it would be." Nex joked. The humour was short lived and replaced with confusion when he looked at what Musa was wearing. "Why aren't you in black and white? Stella wouldn't let anyone in if they didn't follow the theme. I heard she had a fit when Brandon came in with a dress shirt that wasn't either."

Laughing lightly, Musa was slightly flustered with what Nex brought up. She recalled quarrelling with Stella when the Fairy had brought the plum coloured gown into her guest room some hours earlier.

" _Stella I refuse to wear that. I'll stick out like a sore thumb!" The Fairy of Music exclaimed with exasperation._

" _That's the point, Musa! Tonight is your night to shine, you've waited long enough for this day. Besides, getting the attention of a few bachelors wouldn't hurt after the whole Riven thing…" Stella defended. The name of her ex-boyfriend brought Musa noticeable discomfort as her heart began to beat faster than usual. Stella caught sight of her friend and how uncomfortable she suddenly turned. "Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just I want you to get over him and stop spending any more time that you've already wasted. Which is like what? 6 years? 6 years you've been in love with him! The whole relationship was a mess, to begin with. On, then off. On, then off, and repeat. It was a toxic cycle you were trapped in. And anyway, I always knew he wasn't good enough for you, especially after that whole Darcy affair-"_

" _You know what? I'll take the dress," Musa snapped, grabbing the strapless floor length dress from Stella's hands. As she rushed into the attached bathroom she could hear the beginning of her friend's apology. It was soon cut off with the slam of the bathroom door. Her back against the closed door, she waited until the doors to the bedroom opened and closed. Stella had finally left. Musa sank to the ground with the velvet textured dress, breathing in at timed counts to stop the pounding rhythm that beat in her upper chest. Looking at the overly decorative light above her, she felt burning in her eyes and an overwhelming lump in her throat._

 _A few moments later, she gathered her wandering thoughts and put on the dress Stella had insisted on._

Reaching for her drink again, "This is all Stella. If I had a choice I would blend in with the rest of you," Musa responded, stretching the third word with a tense smile. "Anyways, I heard there's a pretty cool dance floor and a pretty cool song that's playing right now."

The brunette rolled her eyes in response, only to drag her boyfriend with her to the dance floor.

The music fairy gulped down the rest of her drink, wearily eyeing the attendees around her. She hadn't spoken a word to the host yet, and she didn't plan to. With the sudden courage from the liquor, she made her trek to the stairs that would lead her to her bedroom. The only way to communicate to someone who's been on her mind since the afternoon.

Leaving the empty champagne glass she had acquired on her bedside table, Musa began probing for a duplicate of _Matlin_. Digging through her travel bag that was beyond cluttered, her fingertips brushed over a hard, plastic cover that Musa cognized would be her album. She grasped onto the object and pulled it out hastily. Flipping it over, the Music Fairy observed it wasn't the one she spent an ungodly amount of time creating. Tossing the CD with a huff, she walked over to the desk that sat across from the grand doors and in front of a towering window.

Cheering a small " _Yes!_ ", when she examined her album, Musa then realized that this had been her unreleased version that included another song. One too intimate for her to distribute throughout the realms. The published version included 12 songs, all written and produced by the Fairy of Music. The thirteenth, on the other hand, was the song Riven had written for her- _them_. She remembered that day clearly. That day where he had suppressed everyone else's doubts about their relationship and proved everyone wrong- only to prove everyone right a year later.

Hesitant in shipping the disc, Musa questioned the pros and cons. In the end, she resulted in ignoring the warning signs not to. She had always been reckless. Discovering a scrap piece of paper and envelope in the drawer beneath the desk, she carefully placed _Matlin_ inside, but not before reading the tracklist over as a precaution.

1\. Rise Up

2\. Touch It

3\. Ease

4\. Music

5\. Burning Bridges

6\. Homesick

7\. Walking in the Wind

8\. Mercy/Gatekeeper

9\. In Case

10\. Fantasy

11\. Nothing Else Matters

12\. Rainbow

13\. One to One

Gently laying the blank paper out on the wooden desk, she began to write. Not thinking it over once as she knew she would get cold feet and back out. It was short, but it was enough.

Slipping the note in with her CD, she closes the envelope and writes down Riven's address. His departure hadn't left her with anything except heartache and some closure. Nonetheless, he had shared where he would be. Musa didn't want to impede on the expedition that he so desperately desired, so she hadn't attempted to stay in contact until now. He was going to a training camp- a prestigious one at that. The ladder began at the bottom, where the Specialists and Paladins are, then the Distinguished, continuing up were the Aces. At the top, the Exceptional. She was - _is-_ proud that he'd been able to put himself first in a long time. It wasn't much of a surprise he skipped the schooling and training for the Distinguished and right to the Aces from his admirable resume.

With a ring of a service bell and a small smile, Musa hands the letter to one of the many servants in hopes of a safe delivery.

* * *

 **If you made it all the way down here I'd like to thank you for reading this, even though it's mediocre at best... Anyways, any feedback is really appreciated as this is my first time attempting to write something like this. Also, the songs are actual songs which you may recognize. I chose what I thought fit Musa's scenario and such.**

 **Until next time...**


	2. Rise Up

**Just for clarification, the POV will switch between each section, and** **each chapter will _not_ be in chronological order** **.**

 **Also, can I just say how much better this chapter is compared to the first? I mean unless you disagree then feel free to say so.**

* * *

A decade after Matlin passed, the wound she unlocked had yet to be closed. Whether it is purposeful or not, Ho-Boe refused to acknowledge the matter that Musa was her mother through and through. Bar her eye and hair colour, Musa's psyche is a replication of her mothers. The naivete for something better, but the strength to remain idealistic.

The faith in people, music, society, magic- _him_.

 **~o~**

She's known. Always has. Her father was angry- _is_ angry. Resentful of the fact that Matlin had left, abandoning him and their 5-year-old child. Indeed, the temper continued through him like blood through veins or electrons in a circuit. Deception became a second language. Humiliation, a pastime.

Could Musa blame him? His soulmate had vanished, as did his peace of mind. Ho-Boe is tired and broken from an affair many suffer from, but in his soul remains bitterness, rather than healing. She had tried, time and time again to rid him of this melody he kept replaying. Encouragements and pleas' could only pause the rhythm that began years ago for so long. At 15, Musa had been through a sufficient bulk of emotional trauma. The dark haired teen had to let go. Kickoff the next lullaby somewhere new. Someplace where she wasn't defined and reminded of her past. Her father could take it. He was a fighter, even if he didn't know it.

With having been a victim of the alien living in her father's body, Musa didn't expect him to act anything less than how he had when she confessed, "I'm leaving. I've decided to attend Alfea College for Fairies."

"Oh yeah? What kind of fairy would you be?" Outrage blazing in Ho-Boe's eyes. The table separating the two seemed to shrink under his narrowing glare, the traditional food left untouched.

"Music."

 **o~o**

Others may conceive it as a sin, an addiction or a poor excuse. To Ho-Boe, it was more than a simple noun, it meant a getaway to freedom. A one-way ticket to the past. A destination he often travelled to in visit of his late wife. He had created a system for his daily life that included destruction and animosity; a deadly pair for residents of Melody and his liver. A curse and a blessing.

God _,_ it's not like he intended to develop this _disease_ \- this _burden_. But what else did he have- what choice? His offspring that would eventually leave? A reality that continued to prod him of his broken home? But as of today, Ho-Boe pledged abstinence. A vow to himself and Musa.

It wasn't simple, or straightforward. In fact, it was taxing, messy and demanded things he didn't have. A dispute that breathed down the flesh on his neck persistently, only to end as a result of an intoxicated facade. ' _Rise, love. Keep your strength and push through. For Musa, for me, for you. You do not have much time with her anymore.'_ Is what Matlin had spoken, causing a mantra to spawn in his mind. Pathetic how he couldn't have found the vitality himself, deriving it out of his dead wife. However, throughout his inebriated state, he had also come to another realization. Ho-Boe had put Musa in undeserving agony, having to see him as another vulgar drunk that littered the streets. Slurred blasphemy and invectives poured out without a filter, not one remark lost in the ears of his child. ' _A gift_ ', is what people had said, learning the fact that Musa could hear everything within the kilometre. Instead, he had first-handedly experienced the adversity of her hypersensitive hearing. And he exploited it.

 **~o~**

Eight counts. The steady beat of her father's clammy fist against the kitchen counter. A recurring noise that left her ears ringing, an indicator he was particularly morose at the moment. Occasions like these brimmed Musa with relief knowing she had work at the small cafe a few roads elsewhere, even if only the other employees were present amidst her performance. Ho-Boe was not made aware, by all means. The blue-eyed teen preferred to not be criticized and commanded to depart her safe haven.

Grasping the knock-off pouch adjacent to the box television, she shuffled to the door, careful to not bring attention to herself. As the musician's baggy denim and black sneakers grazed the wooden floor, her father twisted around abruptly, causing Musa to jump.

"For someone with such perceptive hearing, you would think you would not get startled anymore."

Crossing her clothed arms over her chest, she angled her sight towards the addict. The former artist looked worn and pitiful in his week-old apparel. He always did. "You know I can choose the sensitivity, right? Maybe if you actually paid attention, you'd see I've grasped the concept," Every single time without fail, the two concluded a simple conversation with a stab at one or the other, "And at the moment, I'd rather have it lowered all the way."

Irritation coursed through her as she stormed the remaining distance, an escape from the cramped townhouse. Only a meter or two off from the exit was when she was so _rudely_ interrupted. "Musa, please."

' _Respect your elders._ ' The virtuoso thought repeatedly through gritted teeth. "What?"

The old man took his time rising to his stubby feet before responding with sincerity she hadn't witnessed in ages, "I want to change, for you. Even if it's going to be demanding and draining, and-"

"Wait, what?" What is _happening_ right now? What realm did she accidentally wander into?

"I know I haven't been anything like the father you are entitled to. I came to understand that I am an addict, and even though I cannot support you in ways I wish I could, I want to try. If you'll let me." Never in her life has she observed her father so uncomfortable and awkward. And at no point in her -almost- 16 years, had she heard him come close to an apology. Ho-Boe did not ask for anyone's forgiveness ever. People on Melody just didn't- it was practically law, excluding the few ballads here and there.

"I don't- I just-" Musa dug around her vocabulary to seek words she couldn't seem to find, "Are you drunk?"

" _No._ Where are your manners?" The older man snapped, clearly offended.

"What is with the sudden change of heart? Where was this a decade ago?"

"Musa, please. I'm trying."

The performer was fighting the urge to flee immediately until inevitably caving. Darting to the door with freedom practically radiating off it, she noticed Ho-Boe retreating to his stool on the island. An emotion she did not experience often began consuming her, clawing at her throat. _Guilt_. Latching onto the brass knob and tugging it open, the soon to be college student gave one last look at her father.

"I forgive you."

 **o~o**

When he wasn't flushed upon cheap booze, the past soloist was quiet. For some, it could be depicted as peace or tranquillity. Yet, for a music lover, it was the reverse. Generally, a pleasant harmony laid in the atmosphere, even the muted hums of a fridge nearby. He had long since then silenced any and all appliances, resentment governing his every action. Areas where instruments used to stand were replaced with dust and a heavy reminder of the past. So when Ho-Boe had officially declared his commitment to remain sober, he was once again, enveloped in the deafening silence. His only child was absent from the house and present in the Pastorale Cafe. Following its title, the coffee shop was very much plain, but harmonious nonetheless. Not like he could recall specific details as he had only heard of it through word of mouth. He sat drowning in the muted living space. His long stares switching from floor to ceiling, his hand twitching from the empty space in his dominant hand, usually replaced with a drink. Battling the demons that murmured in his ears, the single father plugged the aged television in rather aggressively. Slouching in the tight recliner, he closed his eyes in hopes that the welcoming arms of sleep would come. He could do this. He would do it for her and rise to the challenge.

 **~o~**

Once the Sun had set and street lights flickered, Musa strolled home, earbuds planted against the canal. The path before her was left deserted as children ran inside and young adults abandoned their homes for Melody's downtown area. Occasionally, Musa would join her friends on their excursion to the realms' most lively place in an attempt to avoid the confined walls of her residence. Except -for once since her dear mother passed- she didn't feel displeasure lingering on her fingertips and a longing that extended throughout her small chest.

The eventual Guardian Fairy jogged up the short stairs with a hasty wave to the neighbourhood grandma, Melisma. With caution, she gingerly unlocked the front door to reveal a resting Ho-Boe. Sliding in without so much of a squeak, Musa inspected the living room meticulously for any remnants of booze. It's not like she didn't trust him -she didn't-, the cerulean haired teen would just rather her not to be overwhelmingly optimistic and end up choking on childlike hope. Roaming the house twice, she returned to the sitting area in relief. Maybe her limited family would have the prospect of being content. _Maybe_.

She sympathizes with her father. How could she not? Separating from a decade-long craving was ambitious. The longtime drunk would need assistance, even if he didn't confess so. Musa was grateful he even _wanted_ to try. Keeping sober was probably agonizing, as the saying says, old habits die hard. The vocalist seized the thin knit blanket, slinging it onto Ho-Boe and then proceeded to into her room upstairs.

 **o~o**

The wind was unkind and warm due to recent weather changes and the oceans surrounding the musical planet. A hot rush swam across Ho-Boe's skin as he stood alone. Musa had boarded the ship to Magix only moments ago and Ho-Boe was clearly struggling to come to terms with it. Perhaps it was the fact that he had abandonment issues that sprouted at a young age, beginning with his parents. A child growing in absence of a mother and father is plagued with issues sooner or later, and having your soulmate die on you is just the cherry on top. So when your only child decides to leave at the early age of 16, it's understandable that you hit another familiar low point.

Thus, he does what he's most familiar with. A small bar in Melody's slums that welcomed anyone with a small amount of currency: tosto. _Crescendo_ was cold and dim, dust drifting onto rotting wood and empty glasses with a sour smell hanging in the air. The bar was empty, save for a group of older residents of Melody and the lone bartender. Included in the small body of friends were 2 men and women, each different physically and psychologically, yet the same through experiences not much could say have accomplished. Loneliness was also a considerable factor, bringing in the most distinct people from all poles of the small realm. The former alcoholic crept his way around the oh-so-tempting bar and towards old friends he hadn't seen in months. Between the last time he was in contact with them and now, he and Musa had spent most of her summer together before the new semester at Alfea began. A way of reconciling damaged memories and a broken childhood, though they both knew you couldn't replace the past with the present. Hence, the father was uneasy at the response of his companions.

"Ho-Boe?" The dyed blonde remarked. She was pretty but aged beyond her time. At the mention of his name, all occupants turned around to glance at the once regular client. Much to his surprise, there were no glares or mocking laughs. Instead were short howls, grins and a welcoming atmosphere. Relief filled him. He didn't go to _Crescendo_ for another drink, but to reunite with old friends and further his rehabilitation. It was a mix of laughter and unity- something he took for granted during a haze of liquor. The discussion was composed of months worth of adventures and soda in place of the usual beers. That is until a sombre confession overruled the euphoria.

"I have-," Ho-Boe cleared his throat, "I have a liver disease from the alcohol, and... I need a transplant."

Pity sprouted over their expressions and silence quickly ousted the rowdy environment, not before a bony red-head questioned, "Have you told Musa?"

"No, no. There's no reason to with her beginning college. Besides, I'll get a transplant." The four friends didn't miss the shaky look in his eyes.

 **~o~**

The musical fairy could remember the first time she walked into Alfea to leave her home four years ago. Four years worth of friendship, experience and bliss even when Riven was essentially possessed by Darcy and the Ancestral Witches. But never had she thought it could so easily come to an end. _Especially_ after the celebration of defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle and restoring peace on Earth again. _Especially_ after her and Riven were in better shape than before. And _especially_ , when she visited her father every summer since she left.

Musa had received the call the day the Winx Club and the Specialists arrived back to their respective dorms. She remembered feeling ecstatic to be back at her second home and to finally scratch that itch to write anew. The sky was clear, bar the rainbow arising out of the Sun fairy herself with the help of Layla of course. Techna had gone on to explain to Musa the dispersion of light through water in the air, prior to the Guardian Fairy of Melody ignoring her and whatever she was ranting about. She had reached the entrance when her nifty new phone -a result of Techna's experiments- rang. Perching against the pink walls as the rest of the girls entered the building, she tapped the screen. It was so bad. So terribly bad. She had to leave right then and now, but she didn't. The other girls needed to know, they were her _sisters_ for godsakes.

So she did.

Musa hadn't allowed herself to cry, she didn't want or need anyone's pity. In fact, Flora and Bloom had cried more than enough for her. Possibly due to the fact that Flora and her sister lost her parents very young. Then there's Bloom, everyone already knows her story. Or it could just be that they're both incredibly empathetic. After that situation, she uncomfortably walked to the shared room between Techna and herself. The rose doors close after her with a heavy thud like the consistent beating in her head. She would not allow herself to break down in any way. The fairy had to be strong. Grasping her notebook and a puffy jacket off the floor onto her shoulders while articles of clothing fly inside the duffle bag with the help of transparent fuchsia bubbles. A sharp shrill occupied the cluttered room when the zipper of the bag was filled. The musician was frantic, wanting to finish as soon as possible. Barging back in the common room, her roommates jumped. Stella dropped the dutch braid she had started, Layla was knocked off balance, Flora raised her head from the flowers nestled adjacent to the window, Bloom had tossed Kiko aside from where they were on the large sofa, and Techna dropped a screwdriver onto the hard ground.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Flora questioned, her voice croaky.

"Home. I-," _Deep breath,_ "I need to take care of some stuff."

"Have you told Riven?" Bloom pitched in, glaring at Layla's not-so-subtle eye-roll in reaction to the name.

 _Oh shit._ Guilt and embarrassment overwhelmed her when she realized she forgot about Riven. "Um... I will now?"

Bringing her phone out of her jeans pocket, she swiftly draws open a message among the two, typing brief sentences.

 _Going back to Melody, sorry for cancelling on you. Something came up._

It was time to go home.

 **o~o**

The air was cold and crisp, bright and passionate. Welcoming the evilest of spirits and the friendliest characters. There were many people, dressed in pastels and light shades. Some young and old, women and men. Buildings are high and low, loud and quiet. There is no urge to run away but alternately an appreciation for this place and its people. He sifts through the crowds and the gentle remarks. He needs to find something, even if he doesn't know it. He does so accordingly, and he finds it. Rather, _her_. His unsteady hand is reaching forward, his mouth quivering, "Matlin?"

"Ho-Boe," She laughs, and _god_ , he hasn't felt this way in years. Then they're dancing and singing like the old times- the good times. They have each other, and it's more than enough.

 **~o~**

It is said that anger and bargaining is step three in the seven stages of grief. Maybe she could advocate for that, but all she has felt are anger and frustration. Not like she could act upon her emotions, the past week all she's done is sign papers, call the funeral director, receive flowers and ignore calls from her friends and Riven. If she wasn't in the middle of mourning, she would have felt wrong about her actions. But she didn't. Most of her life, she's been controlled by her emotions. Not this time though, for the first time Musa felt numb even behind the anger and listening to heartwrenching ballads. Usually, she could connect, empathize with the feelings the artist exhibited. Become one with the music, a small side-effect to her powers. It's as if her ability has been put on pause.

Consequently, she has no response to Riven at her doorstep, eyes flaming. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" The specialist demands. The magic bearer peers behind the stony figure and notices the nosy neighbours peeking out from windows and doors. It seems they've never observed a male before. On the other hand, the inhabitants of Alto Avenue have presumably never viewed someone with an unbelievable bone structure, an incredibly toned form and spiky hair. It was definitely the spiky violet hair. The new homeowner shrugs and opens the door wider, beckoning him to enter. She forgets he's never been in the townhouse, previously filled with mismatched furniture, now succeeded by virtually empty floors and dust particles. The artist slouched on the antique couch followed by a shut door and a heavyweight alongside her. "Why didn't you just tell me what was going on? Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"Not hard enough it seems," Musa countered. The violet-haired hero clenched his jaw. She could discern he was becoming aggravated, more than when he first arrived. His dark eyes bore into the side of her head, prompting the singer to avoid eye-contact.

"Musa," He was truly annoyed now; he never used her actual name, "-look at me." She only turned her head the other direction in acknowledgment. Exasperated, tanned fingers reached under her jaw and turned her to face him. For the first time since she left, she feels wrong. The Guardian easily detects the worry and distress under the irritation of her companion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what-"

"I know," A breath she didn't know she was holding escaped in relief, scooting herself closer to bring the hero into an embrace. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck, Musa ponders the basis of their relationship and how lucky she really is. The good and bad have all benefited them both, keeping and testing their relationship time and time again. He came here for her. Took the effort and time to find her, to be with her. She loves him. They both know it, even when she doesn't say it often. "You cut your hair?"

Musa smiles, "I did."

"I always did like it better short," Riven hums, fingering the navy, shoulder-length locks.

"Me too."

 **o~o**

Riven always found it ironic how cruel and kind life could be. Reality decided to do both today. The Sun was abnormally radiant and flowers were sprouting at a rapid pace. It was no wonder that the perkiest faires of the cult Musa belonged to were doing the utmost. He really could not stand the whole group of blood sisters and their disconnection with the real world, always fluttering their wings and ignoring the truth that not everything was butterflies and rainbows. Nevertheless, none of them were important including his teammates, only a select blue-eyed fairy. She was dressed in black like every other guest, her recently cut hair pinned back and dull flats bearing the composers petite feet. The daredevil himself was covered with a dark dress shirt, pants and shoes. The main attraction, on the other hand, was provided with traditional clothes worn by citizens of Melody, resting inside the open casket filled with colourless flowers. It was quiet, excluding the soft words spoken by a lanky man with red hair. Each word fell on deaf ears in the process of focussing his attention on the would-have-been princess. Musa was oddly stoic compared to her usual loud and boisterous self. He was no empath, but after being with someone for multiple years it wasn't challenging to identify the problems your significant other was coming across. She was quite obviously suppressing whatever she was feeling, bizarre for someone so in tune with their emotions.

Before he knew it, the heavy coffin was sealed and lowered in the relatively blank area, aside from the dozen other headstones splattered over the field. From what he read on the entrance sign, the grassland was a sacred place reserved only for the royal family. Originally he was very much confused at why Ho-Boe would be buried in this space until his brother and successor, King Garomius, elaborated. In summary, royal blood would always stay royal even through abdication and cut family ties. During Ho-Boe's reign, he maintained peace and musicality for the short period. That is until he had chosen an opera singer over the Crown.

The long-established wake and funeral were followed to the tee, with the exception of a performance made by the music fairy herself. The cobalt haired girl made her way to the empty space next to the hefty tombstone, engraved in it ' _Passionate in song and family. May you rest in peace.'._ A whirl of violet and fuschia symbols curved to form an instrument similar to a clarinet. An oboe is what Musa had called it when she started practicing a few days earlier. A haunting yet airy sound overcame the shuffling of feet and odd coughs coming from the sizeable crowd. Pale fingers fluttered over the many keys, producing a harmony that screamed in a language Riven couldn't understand. Although it seemed the people of Melody followed along, the few sobs and dreary appearances were sufficient evidence. Strangely, the musician ahead of him was robot-like, something he thought only a tacky neon-haired tech guru could pull off.

 **.~.**

Out the window above her worn dresser, she could see the salty ocean rushing against the shoreline. An infrequent crash keeping her from the lull of a faraway sleep. Hot breaths induced flicks of blue hair to fly up and down, corresponding to an exchange of gases caused by none other than the hero crowding her rear. Musa brushes the loose hair off the bundled duvet and begins the motion of slowly slipping out under Riven's arm. At the point where everything but her leg is untangled, the other occupant of her childhood bed stirs. Spawning a short melody off the top of her head to prevent the coloured haired boy from rising. Sweet arrangements wavered near the ceiling, pulling her into the past that had her and Ho-Boe bonding over a piano. At the mercy of music, Musa finds herself creaking a door open to the master bedroom. Her throat feels swollen and a throb squeezes her chest. The moonlight glows down into the room, casting a shadow upon the few objects accompanying the room. Stepping to the closet opposite of her, she hesitantly unfolds the doors to reveal dusty music sheets and old clothes. A wind blows through an opening, effectively letting fragile documents to spill.

Her fingers gleaming and tickling, steering to a lone sheet. A first in half a decade that her ability to control her magic has disappeared. _Follow the_ magic; a popular phrase in Magix and exactly what she does. Musa bends down perpendicular to the wood floors and carefully lifts the page. What she sees is the least of what she expects- lyrics. And they're good. Really good. Incomplete, but if there's one thing she can do to preserve her fathers legacy, it's this. Swiftly moving to the island in the kitchen, lyrics in hand, she sets herself on the stool and writes. Time is moving at an impeccable speed compared to the few lines shes got down when a noise breaks the illusion.

There stands Riven, leaning against the wall to the entrance of the kitchen, "Did you sleep at all?"

A barely visible shrug indicates she hasn't. "Y'know, rolling your eyes isn't good for you," She retaliates, only for the taller of the two to repeat his actions. In a flash, she watches the swordsman prepare breakfast and slides a mug spilling with black liquid in front of her, followed by a crowded plate. "Oh. No thanks."

"I wasn't asking you." Her eyes trail up from his crossed arms to the stern look on his face. The blue-eyed girl challenged her opponent situated across the counter. She was so frustrated with everyone and their tip-toeing around her. The pitying and coddling were wearing thin as was her patience.

"Well, I don't want it."

An agitated sigh escaped his soft lips, "Stop acting like a child and eat it."

"No. I am _sick and tired_ of you and everyone else treating me like I'm some helpless kid," Her voice seemed to get louder and squeakier the longer she spoke, "So _what_ if my dad died? He's dead! He's dead and there is nothing you can say or do to make it any different!"

"You're right. Your dad is dead Musa. He's _gone_ and if you want to stop everyone from babying you then grow up! For fuck's sake, all you've done is act like this lost puppy that no one knows how to help because you won't help yourself! Stop acting like you're some special kid who lost mommy and daddy when there are people who have it worse than you!" The anger that once inhabited Musa was now shared in Riven as well. Ripping the paper underneath the plate and slipping on bulky white shoes, her magic rips open the door only to force it closed behind the wielder.

"Fuck."

 **~o~**

Musa had never gotten nervous when doing something she loved, but the history behind the lyrics and piano was different. Sure, she had performed in dedication to her late mother, but never for her father. The vocalist remembers finally completing the composition after a fight with Riven. She had come back after finishing the song during a much needed cool down and apologized. What Riven had said at the time was the truth, even if it was a little blunt in her opinion. But that was 3 months ago, a time of grievance and isolation that lead her to tonight.

It was mild and starry up on the outdoor stage of the Fruitti Music Bar. Unlike her previous performances, it was just her and her magic. No backup singers or pianist, there was no need since Earth had been exposed to magic for a while now. In the centre were the singer and an elegant piano to the right. Most other musicians would have been formally dressed, but Musa had always had her own thing going. So there she was, in bootcut jeans and a cropped black top.

As a wave of colourful glimmers pressed the piano keys at the rightful time, the performer looked at the large group in front of her. The Winx Club and the Specialists stood next to the stage in support wearing their usual Earth clothes. As she opens her mouth, she is suffocated by the sentiments the original writer had felt- vulnerable and fearful. And then it's her. Sombre and perplexed. What the fairy doesn't understand, maybe she never will, is _why_ her father didn't tell her. _How_ she managed to disregard the obvious indications. Yet it's okay.

She forgives him.

* * *

 **THERE IT IS. DONE, FINISHED AND COMPLETED.**

 **Hopefully this chapter will suffice for the time being. Most chapters will probably be the same length but it depends on the song time, amount of lyrics, etc.**

 **Here is some of the terminology I used this chapter (for names and stuff):**

 **Pastoral (cafe Musa worked at) - something of a pastoral nature in music, whether in form or in mood**

 **Melisma (neighbourhood grandma) - a group of notes sung to one syllable of text**

 **Tosto (currency on Melody) - to perform a certain passage of a composition swiftly or rapidly**

 **Crescendo (bar Ho-Boe used to go to) - a gradual increase in volume**

 **Please review and give feedback, it really helps me push out another chapter as fast as possible (although the wait time might be the same for the next chapter because new semester and all)! Thanks for making it down here!**

 **Until next time...**


	3. Rise Up II

**Hey all! I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song is Rise Up by Andra Day. I also can't remember if I recommended listening to the song while reading. (I recommend it) Anyways, this chapter is not a song-fic but references the song quite a bit because it is a follow-up in the present. This is how the story will be laid out. (song-fic, then regular chapter) These chapters will not be as long and will be at least 2000 words. This chapter is about 3300 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm... I've always liked this song, ya know?" Bloom said, "It's just so uplifting."

Musa was touched. "Aw, Bloom!"

Sliding next to her on the soft ottoman, The Fairy of Music lays her head on the other guardian's shoulder. Bloom had recently renovated her bedroom in the Domino palace. The headboard and ottoman were a pale blue velvet that darkened a shade or two if you brushed your hand across the surface. Between the front and back headboards was a large bed blanketed in rich, heavy sheets patterned with gold quatrefoil, only to be covered by pillows. Night tables framed the sides, coated in precious jewels from the mines in Domino, similar to the other furniture and walls around the vast space. As expected, a miniature copy of Bloom's bed was below drapes that dipped in a dramatic way. For Kiko of course.

Blue always seemed to be Bloom's colour.

The pair had travelled to the Princess' home in the Magic Dimension for some downtime before going their separate ways for the summer. The party Stella had planned for Musa was only a week ago and the Winx Club spared no expense in spending as much time and money together in the few days they had. The host herself was off vacationing in Espero with her 'Snookums'. It felt as though they had only recently saved Espero by defeating Valtor. It's easy to forget how much you've accomplished when you're fighting villains full-time. On the other hand, Flora had gone back to Linphea with Miele as she does every year. The singer remembers her to be strangely similar to The Fairy of Nature. Meanwhile, the heir to Andros returned to the realm of oceans. Layla had to learn how to run a realm sooner or later. Personally, it seemed like a little too much work for Musa. Tecna remained in Magix with Timmy, the two saving the capital of the Magic Dimension one error at a time. Even with the Winx Club as a first priority, it didn't stop the members from having a life outside it.

"Seriously though. Why don't you sing it when you go on tour soon?"

"I probably will. I mean, it's just..." The musician shrugged, "There's a lot of baggage to it."

The red-head turned to face her friend. "I get it."

But she doesn't. Not really, anyways. Musa appreciates it nonetheless.

"Thanks, Bloom."

 **~o~**

The red glow on the holographic clock says _02:39_. 24-hour clock. How odd. For the Guardian of Melody at least. Well, everything was unusual for Musa at this time. Perhaps it didn't have to do with the time. It could just be the way Musa laid there and stared until sleep would pull her away. And the constant buzzing too. The buzz was a simplified way to describe the channels she could hear. It doesn't make sense to anyone other than her, but she just heard it. Everything, all the time. This time though, the echoes of her conversation with Bloom replayed repeatedly. What if she let her understand the complexity of the song? What if she knew it wasn't only her parents tied to the ballad, but Riven too? What if, what if, what if?

How she wished she was less stubborn and more honest.

Her lips had curled up in the thought of the familiar characteristics. The singer had thrown those exact words at a boy with strange coloured hair. Attached to that boy were also many songs, memories, and words. One song specifically being the opening to her new album. _Rise Up,_ a tune that was intentionally about her experiences with her mother and father that ended up including Riven too. The Princess of Domino was right, the song _is_ uplifting. It aided her in times of need like when the former specialist left and when saving the Magic Dimension was just a little too much.

The Alfea graduate recalls the small tragedy which was Riven and her separating. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. Her life didn't end when they broke up, in fact, some would say it started again. (Those people being Layla). Both parties in their relationship agreed that their time had expired, though separating was more difficult for her than she thought. The selfish part of her hopes it was for Riven too. Even though Musa had her girlfriends to cheer her up, nothing could comfort the vocalist like music. Musa constantly listens- she never simply hears. She listens to the strum of each cord, the changes in every key, the different melodies and varying lyrics with the help of her extraordinary ears.

Perhaps against her better judgement, the singer is drawn to the mesmerizing thoughts of her past lover. Tall, athletic, attractive, intelligent, opinionated, possessive, and hot-headed. Riven, a small coal tossed into a sea of diamonds. On the outside, he did not belong. Like most coals, with enough pressure, they eventually turn into diamonds. Not Riven though- peer pressure was not enough for him to be another copy of everyone else. Looking back, maybe stubbornness was his blessing, not his curse.

The buzzing is at full capacity once again and makes Musa's mind busy. She likes it like that; a distraction to help her creep into a much-needed slumber.

 **~o~**

Musa's slender fingers press each piano key with experience and ease as she hums along. The music sheet in front of her was riddled with red pen marks that crossed out notes in several bars and created new additions to the ballad. A perfectionist is what close friends would say; indecisive is what the singer would argue. The goal she had in mind to complete by the end of this sunny day was to finish her adjustments to _Rise Up._ The Fairy was sure that her fans were bored of listening to the song over and over again. Musa sure was. Every note and lyric is expected and easily predicted- the exact opposite of what she wanted her music to be. The musician strongly believes that music is supposed to submerse listeners into a storyline and convey emotions that people would be able to empathize or sympathize with. Music is art in every shape and form. And like all art, it will never be 'perfect'. Which is why Musa has been rewriting and scrapping sheets of music to get as close to 'perfect' as possible. There was something that wasn't right. Maybe it was simply the whole song.

With a huff, she begrudgingly leaves her seat on the piano bench to rummage through her cluttered briefcase. Cluttered was an understatement- the fuchsia satchel was positively too small for what it contained. Music sheets, lyrics, notes, and scrap paper were poking out from the crack in the middle. Opening it was a disaster, but finding the original music sheet to _Rise Up_ was simple. Musa may be messy, but she knows where her things are. A small cheer in triumph later, the Fairy returns to the bench. The old sheet covers the new and Musa begins to play the well-known tune. The original notes have found their way to her larynx without strain. Thirty-seconds into the ballad and magic had discovered its way through the music.

Shades of red, pink and purple magic take the form of sparkles and music symbols. The colours compliment the impressive ballroom in the Domino palace. The marble floor, luxurious wallpaper and detailed columns were lilac with the few exceptions of some beige particulars. The open ceiling granted the gleaming sun to shine down its golden radiance into the room. The star had made the room warm and welcoming. It was almost as if Stella was here herself- she'd make everything much brighter though. As more magic became present, it appeared in a cone-like shape around Musa and the grand piano. She found herself lost in the magic as it glowed brighter. The singer's arms covered her face to shield herself from the blinding light. Once her arms lowered, Musa caught a glimpse of the magic that started to disintegrate. The ballroom contained party-like items that were identical to the ones during the celebration that was held to commemorate the rebirth of Domino. The Royal family was revived -bar Daphne- and Bloom had gotten engaged. Most importantly, the Winx Club was named the new Company of Light. After the prophecy had been told, the Fairies were given higher expectations and pressure. At the time Musa didn't want to do it, she didn't feel the need to. She wasn't like Bloom or Layla; Musa just wanted to make music. The Guardian Fairy hadn't realized at the time that she could do both. There were more events hosted in this ballroom, but that one seemed the most important to Musa.

Releasing herself from her thoughts, the musician gathered herself and took a long glance around the room: "What the..?"

Her hearing was at full sensitivity and filled with laughter and music. Her navy-coloured eyes took in the sight of the familiar celebration that occurred multiple years ago. A gasp escaped her mouth when Musa spotted the Winx Club and the Specialists- but _younger_. Four years younger, that is. In an instant, the Fairy knew she was at the party held after Domino was restored. The Winx Club were all dressed in their respective dresses. Musa wore one of her all-time favourite gowns. Plum, pink and orange coloured the fitted garment to contrast against her porcelain skin. Layla was covered in green and purple in addition to the elbow-length gloves she had on. Tecna had her periwinkle A-line dress which _still_ seemed out of character for the introvert. Musa could clearly recall that the other Fairy looked uncomfortable in the gown. (Stereotypes. _Ew_.) Flora wore a dress that appeared as an oversized pink flower. Bloom had her cobalt ballgown, and Stella's gown was anything less than what you would expect. The blonde's strapless dress faded like a sunset from yellow to violet. The Winx Club looked younger with rounder faces and somewhat questionable style. Though, the difference in the Specialists was even more drastic. They all wore the classic Red Fountain uniform with their own different stone of course. She wants to laugh at how juvenile they appeared with dated haircuts and clothes, especially Riven. _Oh my God_ , his hair was a mess.

As Musa watches the scene play out before her, she comes to the conclusion that the group and herself _had_ risen up. They fought tirelessly in hopes of aiding Bloom in her adventure to defeat the Ancestral Witches and find Domino. They had accomplished an extravagant amount as friends. The musician felt warm. Never would she change the past despite the hurt.

Perhaps the original was better. Musa had no need to change anything. Everything was fine, after all.

Looking up once more, the singer was back in the empty ballroom.

 **o~o**

The Aces. The next step to becoming a true peacekeeper of the Magical Dimension. Riven was currently stationed in the Callisto realm as part of his training. He was continuously mistaken as a royal guard which annoyed him to no end. The former Specialist wants to scoff at the thought- dedicating his _life_ to a Royal family. His skill and experience greatly surpassed a simple guard. Narcasistic? Plausible. Dishonest? No. He was proud to be aware of his strengths and weaknesses, not that he would reveal either. The program he was enrolled in was covered by the school due to the school board offering a position in the first place. There was no logical reason to refuse the proposal; it had more opportunities, better equipment and a distinguished education. This path he was granted was limited to few, especially since he would be allowed to skip becoming part of the Distinguished So he accepted the offer, even if it meant leaving behind a home he'd known for a remarkably long time. He wasn't sure if he would ever find something like that ever again. Sometimes he still isn't. Sure, Riven's met new people, even befriended some, but with new placements across the Magic Dimension, it was difficult to find another 'home'. It's not like he _needed_ one though, he'd gone long enough without one before.

Presently, he was at the Aces hub in Callisto for training. The fitness room was spacious with high ceilings and mirrors that concealed the walls. The weekly training class had commenced in the morning, falling into the late afternoon. Dominic, the instructor, had shown zero mercy for the Aces in-training. Crossfit and cardio, Dominic's specialty and Riven's worst nightmare. Unfortunately for the violet-eyed boy, the instructor had been picking on him for a majority of the session. Not because Dominic hated him, but since he and Riven were friends. He didn't want to show 'favouritism' apparently. The Ace in-training never understood how public embarrassment could stop people from thinking they were friends, due to the fact that it looked as though Dominic hated him.

"Hey, Riven!" someone called, "Hello?"

Retracting his hand from striking the boxing bag, the swordsman turns around reluctantly. Irritation began to crawl up his skin as the sweat started to roll down.

"What?" Riven snapped, "Sorry, sir." Bad mistake on his part. Ever since he joined the program he had been told many times to watch his temper. So much that he had been ordered to see a shrink every two weeks.

"Mail," The instructor stated. He added, "And keep that attitude in check, you hear me?"

Riven nodded. "Sir."

"Good," Dominic replied, as he handed the heavy envelopes, "Class dismissed."

As the rest of his classmates packed up and headed out the door, Riven paced to his gym bag and threw the envelopes in it. It was probably more advertisements. He hated mail. If someone wanted to contact him, why didn't they just call? He was in a hurry to leave the stuffy place and head back to his dorm to be alone. The Red Fountain graduate preferred avoiding communication with others if it meant preventing awkward conversation. Clutching the black duffel bag in his left hand, he followed the rest of his comrades. However, Dominic was nosy and enjoyed meddling with other people's lives- Riven's specifically.

"So..." The red-head probed. Dominic was bulky, short and aggravating. It was a mystery as to why the instructor and pupil were friends; Riven could hardly endure him. Dominic stood in front of the sliding doors to block the purple-eyed boy from leaving.

"Yes?" He rolled his eyes.

"Someone's sassy today."

Riven grunted in response.

"Messages from the Palace of Solaria, eh? Had no idea you liked Princess Stella," Dominic teased.

"God, no," He protested. At no point in his time of knowing Stella had he ever consider being with her. Not when Musa was there.

"Then why did one of the royal family members message you?"

Why _did_ someone inside the Palace of Solaria contact him? Now that he thought about it, Stella and Brandon getting married wouldn't be a bizarre assumption. Save Bloom and Sky, they would be the next pair to tie the knot. Riven shrugs anyway. "No clue."

"Fine. Leave," The shorter of the two huffs, clearly bothered.

"Later."

 **o~o**

Coldwater slips down Riven's chest and catches onto the grey towel hanging at his hips. While reaching for the dull white pyjamas distributed to both male and female comrades, he notices the envelopes sitting in his bag. The soldier had been debating whether or not to open them. Even though it had been months since he had last seen Musa and the rest of the group, he was still considering if he wanted to stay in touch. Separating himself altogether may be the wiser choice. Or not. Riven doesn't know. Regardless, his hand has found its way into the duffel and grasped onto the mail. Dominic wasn't lying, both messages came from the Royal Palace of Solaria. Questions appeared in his head at a rapid rate. The only way to answer them was by opening the mail.

The first letter said:

 **.~.**

 _February 4th._

 _Hey,_

 _It's Musa. I didn't see you at the event tonight and wasn't sure if you ever picked up one. I wouldn't blame you, you've already heard most of them anyways. I hope you're doing well out there and being the best that you can be. I know you are. Anyways, talk to you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Musa._

 _P.S, I didn't include track 13 on the official release._

 **.~.**

Surprised would be an understatement. The former specialist had gotten the impression that Musa was angry and resented him. He remembered she was when he suggested they part ways. Guilty is what he felt- at times he still does. Once he kept reading, he became even more confused. What event? Was this sent here by accident? Looking at the front of the envelope, it assured the combatant that there was no mistake. The address had evidently been written by Musa. His chest feels slightly compressed knowing the blue-eyed Fairy had faith in him. She thought about _him_. Though, Riven didn't know what to think when his eyes caught attention to the sign off at the bottom. 'Your friend'. It's not as though he was expecting 'Much love' or anything. They weren't together. Broken-up. Separated. Whatever, it's not significant. Although, what he found left in the paper enclosure was. Her album. Dread overwhelmed the Ace. He should have known. He should have said something. Musa had worked strenuously to complete and produce the album. Riven had seen her over the years scrapping and creating songs, lyrics, melodies, and beats. He disappointed her again.

Turning the CD over, he read the tracklist carefully. Selfishly, Riven was glad she hadn't officially released track 13. He had composed that song for her only. Granted, he had serenaded her in public but that was different than the entire universe listening. At the top was one of the older songs Musa had made. It was after the whole ordeal on Earth when Riven and Musa had 'broken up' again, only to inevitably get back together. Immature is what they were at the time. After examining the first message, the swordsman tore open the next. Gold dusted borders surrounded the cardstock in extravagant patterns and lettering traced with calligraphy.

 **.~.**

 _January 29th._

 _On February 4th, you are formally invited to the grand release of_ Matlin, _Musa's first of many albums to come._

 _If you are attending, please confirm that you are following the black-white dress code._

 _We hope to see you there!_

 **.~.**

 _Oh_. It was February 13th, more than a week since the latest message had been sent. This is what Musa had meant by 'event'. The goddamn mailman can't do his job obviously. How hard was it deliver mail? Clearly, all of Callisto was incompetent. Even if the invitation had been received at the proper time, Riven was unsure if he would have attended anyways. Social gatherings were never his forte. Neither was reconnecting with old teammates and friends.

His course hands slip the CD from the plastic packaging. The album cover was of Musa and a silhouette back to back. He assumed the black figure was Matlin, Musa's mother. The album was dedicated to her, after all. Pushing the disc into his laptop, Riven presses play.

* * *

 **Thanks for making it down here! I am so sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse, I just didn't write for a few months lmao. In case you forgot about the realms mentioned in this chapter, there are better definitions thanks to the Winx Wiki:**

 **Espero - the brightest and most peaceful realm in the Magic Dimension (introduced in season 3)**

 **Callisto - the home realm of Varanda (the girl Bloom pretended to be when she wasn't officially enrolled in Alfea)**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! If you have any questions or suggestions about this chapter or the story in general, don't be afraid to ask. Remember too favourite, follow and/or review too.**

 **Until next time...**


	4. Touch It

**Hey, cuties. Thanks for reading my story and making it to this chapter. :)**

 **This is mainly set from season 2 and a bit after season 3.**

 **Before I let you go, the song is Touch It by Ariana Grande and I 100% recommend you listen to it.**

* * *

Riven can easily recall the first time he met Musa.

The swamp was hot and muddy. Well, to be fair, it was called the _Black-Mud Swamp_. The vegetation was overgrown to the point where you could hardly see the dirt path created by people in the past. The sun seemed ridiculously bright that day, practically blinding the poor sophomores. Luckily, there were only a few spots where the sun could escape between the thick leaves and vines. Though, that did not stop the temperature from steadily rising. To add to that, the swamp had eroded an odour that burned his nostrils and forced Riven to breathe through his mouth. Plants, animals -really any organism- was alive and moving. Every step the Specialist made in the marsh triggered vines to slither and crawl up his legs. Black mud and soil stained the boots and uniform he wore; fortunately, the only things left untouched were his purple phantoblade and hair. The only two things the swordsman truly cared about, not that he would ever tell anyone.

He got to the swamp accidentally; the Trix attacked his team when the group was transporting the troll. The hostage would have helped convict the descendants of the Ancestral Witches. But, of course, nothing went to plan. It wasn't Riven's fault. Just because he was the one steering, it did _not_ mean that he was the cause of the accident. If anything, the aircraft was too outdated to detect the Trix and their dark magic.

Once he got off the aircraft, he was met with five confused Fairies. Each one wore khaki jumpsuits tailored to their sizes. A thick brown belt cinched the middle that served no real purpose, and every Winx Club member customized their outfit with undershirts and accessories. The violet-eyed boy was sure they had planned it so that no member was wearing the same colour. Though, the thing he noticed the most was Musa. Her short, navy blue hair was tied in pigtails that sprung from her head like sprouts. The pale Fairy had deep sapphire eyes that burned into his skin. It didn't take long for him to notice Musa swooning and how flushed her cheeks were. The difference between the rest of her friends and her is what made Musa attractive. She didn't seem like the person who followed what everyone else did. He respects that.

But then, after the dark-haired fairy called him dumb, Riven was almost positive that she was already annoyed after mere moments.

 **~o~**

The sound of native insects to Magix poured into Musa's ear. The peaceful noise was the exact opposite of what the Alfea student felt like. Hot, unforgiving rage seared from her chest to the palm of her hands; embarrassment, its partner in crime, flushed her pale cheeks and damned the Fairy with painful and humiliating recollections. At least she wasn't crying.

A warm puff of air left her mouth and escaped through the open balcony door. Grey clouds flooded the night sky while dimming the glow from the moon. Despite the minimal amount of light making its way between the mist, moonlight pierced through the glass doors and windows. From the door to her mandatory twin bed, a sliver of faint light catches the objects Musa had carelessly thrown on the floor previously. Clothes, music sheets, books and some of her other belongings crowded the pink carpet. The Fairy of Music was known to be a bit messy, unlike her roommate. If Tecna took the time to cross the room and go down a few steps, the musician was sure she would either have a heart attack or scream. Maybe both. _Definitely_ both.

The thought of her roommate, team member and friend caused a distraction which, unfortunately, lasted only a few fleeting moments. The singer huffs once again after being reminded of her circumstance.

"Musa, can you stop huffing and puffing? It is 2:58 in the morning and you've been doing this all night. Some of us are trying to sleep." The less mathematically intelligent of the two froze once she heard the programmer snap. Was she awake the whole time? Sitting up slowly, the artist glanced warily towards the direction of the neon-haired Fairy. Her eyes eventually adjusted to the dark room and saw Tecna sitting up in her green bed. The songwriter had to sit up slightly higher to be able to see the Fairy of Technology's face.

"Oh shit, Tec. Don't scare me like that," The student retaliated, "And you didn't have to be so rude about it. Geez."

Even in the darkness, the singer could see her peer roll her eyes. "Sorry. What's up with you?"

The singer twiddled with her thumbs. Her nails were newly painted with a shiny coat of rose, courtesy of Stella and Bloom. "Riven."

The technology Fairy's demeanour immediately shifted. A frown formed on her face. "Oh, Muse. I'm sorry to hear that; I know how much you like him."

Musa shrugged in acknowledgment. She had been _so_ forward with him, putting aside her pride and fear. Christ, she had even taken his phone and put in her number. From her perspective, the Fairy had been very direct and was expecting at _least_ a text. However, even after being ignored, she could feel Riven's calloused hands around hers- his presence undeniable.

With the last huff of the night, the blue-eyed girl slumps back into her bed, ending the conversation. "'Night Tec."

 **o~o**

Inside a boarding school made to create tomorrow's heroes, Riven sits on the edge of his untidy bed. His thumb glazes over a certain navy-haired fairy's contact. The Red Fountain student had been pondering his choices and the outcomes that would arise from each decision, but by the time he lifted his head and peered out the window, the evening had passed and the night was beginning. The hero looked to his right to see a hue of blue light from Timmy's computer. At least he wasn't the only one up late at night; his roommate was working on Dragon-knows-what by the way he was furiously typing. Tossing the phone to the other side of his bed, Riven dresses himself in proper training gear and makes his way to the fitness centre.

The empty hallways spring alive with fluorescent light activated by the burgundy-haired boy's presence. His boots click against the white concrete while he makes his way toward the elevator to get to the second floor. Outside the sliding doors that separate the corridor from the fitness area, the swordsman raises his bare hand to the panel and prompts the doors to open. Accompanied by a hiss, Riven steps inside and is greeted with the smell of sweat and wet clothes. Wrinkling his nose, he walks to the far left where the individual lockers are and grab his bolas. The neon purple weapon was a favourite of his, though it was hidden away for a while because of lack of need for them.

Distraction- something that prevents someone from giving their full attention to a person, situation or object. Something being training, that someone equaling Riven, and the person happening to be Musa. Missing from the definition though, was that it was needed.

Pushing the grey button attached to one of the many walls in the room, the soldier took his stance in the middle. Practice targets flew up from the position they were in previously; dummies slid forward, rotated and entered the stage from below. In timed intervals, the plastic dolls changed stations as did the lights that focused on different parts of the floor. His right hand was tangled in the strings that kept the bolas together and in his grasp amidst training. Thanks to experience, Riven succeeded in hitting the moving targets with accuracy and speed. The glowing spheres wrapped around the dummies to pull them out from their stands, later thrown against the soundproof walls. So, he practiced.

Again.

And Again.

And Again.

By the time he stopped, his clothing was damp with sweat and his strangely shaped hair had started to become flat. The weapon was thick with perspiration; his hands rough and blotchy with red patches. His colourful eyes raised to read the digital clock. _2:13_. A curse left his mouth at the realization that it was too late to get in contact with Musa now. The Fairy was likely asleep and had forgotten about him. He paces to his locker to return the bolas and leaves the fitness centre.

Riven ends up falling asleep from the steady rhythm Timmy's typing provides.

 **~o~**

"-And remember girls, safety first. Right, Stella?" Professor Palladium questions, hinting at the past explosion caused by none other than the Princess of Solaria. Musa joins in with the rest of the class, save Stella, and their giggling. "Now, goggles on please."

The Fairies put on the chunky eyewear and begin proceeding with the lab they were assigned. Adjacent to the Fairy of Music was Flora. At the following tables were Bloom and Tecna, then Layla and Stella. The project required partners and the Winx Club had created a rotation every week to stop a member from exploiting Tecna. If you had Tecna, then you were guaranteed a high grade. (It's happened before.) Luckily for Bloom, it was her turn with the tech-savvy Fairy. It wasn't that the rest of the group was incompetent, it was the sole reason that no cared as much as Tecna.

"Musa, do you mind gathering the supplies?" Flora asked. The nature Fairy was possibly the most sympathetic and understanding person she's ever met. Although, it could be a bit patronizing.

"'Course, Flo." She makes her way to the front of the class, following the rest of her classmates. At the table already, Musa spots Layla and runs ahead to talk to her. "Hey, Layla! What are we supposed to get?"

The Princess turns to look at her with an incredulous face. "Musa, do you ever pay attention in class?"

The singer shrugged.

"Green squid ink, dragon hair, troll snot and pixie dust," Layla replied, rolling her turquoise eyes.

"Yes! Thanks, Layla."

The water Fairy grunted and stepped away, mumbling something about how she knew more despite enrolling at Alfea a year later.

As Musa arrived back at her designated table with her basket full of ingredients, the singer overheard Bloom teasing Flora. "So you and Helia, huh?"

The Fairy of Music quietly arranged the materials. She would be lying if she said she didn't eavesdrop using her sonar ears every once and a while. Shifting her eyes slightly to the right, she watches Flora's cheeks tint scarlet before responding, "I don't know yet; Brandon only introduced us a few days ago. But, he did draw something for me." The nature enthusiast tugged at her green choker. "Anyways, we'll talk about it later."

The girl with the Dragon's Fire offered her a warm smile. "For sure."

Like Flora, Bloom returned to her workstation to begin the procedure.

"Thank you for getting the supplies, Musa," The environmentalist said. The Melody-born Fairy hummed in response, her mind wandering anew. The stubborn boy with a sharp jawline had mentioned a goal of his was to travel to different realms. He had lived in Magix his whole life and had never had the time to _be_ there. Sure, Red Fountain had taken him to various areas, yet they never had the chance to enjoy it as they only left Magix for missions. A small part of the artist pitied him. Another part of Musa wants to join him.

Disappointment grew inside her for them both. Musa wondered what it would be like to be any of the other girls as they never had to worry about their relationships. An even better situation would be Layla- a headstrong woman that had no need or want for a partner.

 **o~o**

The monthly period that Riven had grown to dread came around again. There was no positive outcome for him or any of his peers; the event never failed to result in a bitter mood and wasted time. He dramatically groaned to the curved ceiling in the aircraft.

"Fuck, Riven. You act like we're about to go the Omega Dimension for eternity," Brandon remarked, clearly irritated by his teammate's lack of enthusiasm. The hero with the violet eyes simply glared back.

"Cheer up, dude. It's not even that bad," Sky added, casually observing the digital map in front of him. "We barely get to see the Fairies, mind you."

The look on Riven's face was dubious. Was the Prince of Eraklyon living in a different dimension than him? The odd-haired boy would swear on his dragon that their squad met with the _Jinx_ _Club_ every other week. He shook his head and turned to the pilot. "When are we landing?"

"Right..." The stocky glasses Timmy wore slipped down the bridge of his nose until his index fingered pushed them back. He was seated at the front and flying solo as requested- a 'challenge' he had said. A pale finger held down a grey switch. "-now."

An obnoxious pink overtook the ship's front window, signalling they had indeed arrived at the school for Fairies. A low hiss sounded once the door had uncovered Alfea's courtyard and a class of sophomore Fairies. Helia was the first to step out and greet the peppy students and Griselda. The old hag had problems; she was always yelling and looked prepared to expel anyone at any certain moment. Don't get him _started_ on why he had to train with little girls that were a year younger. His team were the lone juniors assigned to this arrangement for a reason he could never find justifiable.

 _"Chemistry and a sense of team are more important than skill in many areas,"_ Saladin had stated. He scoffed at the memory. Even the most powerful and wisest of people could be wrong.

Riven followed the rest of his peers outside, raising a hand to cover his face from the blinding sun. The star was temporarily blocked by another Red Fountain aircraft landing. Unfortunately for him, his hearing was not hindered to protect himself from the screech of Griselda's voice. He cringed at the sound.

"Excuse me, girls? Our guests have arrived. Please," the disciplinary head instructed, "tidy yourselves and get in your arranged placements. And- Mirta? What in the name of the Great Dragon are you doing?"

The most stubborn of the Specialists rolled his eyes as the ancient brunette went around criticizing the Alfea students. He was about to do it again before a sharp jab hit his dominant arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do that again and Professor Griselda will beat you herself," The squire warned without looking away from the crowd of Fairies that were slowly making their way to their positions. Riven followed his gaze and took notice that Brandon had been staring at a specific girl. Stella- the Crown Princess of Solaria partnered with a narcissistic personality that only a limited amount of people could enjoy, which did not include Riven. Brushing off the sting on his forearm, the red-haired Specialist bit his tongue and waited for training to start. The sooner it began, the faster he got to leave.

In a short amount of time, the students from the two partnered schools were paired and in place. Unsurprisingly, his team was matched to the Jinx Club- a group of girls that bled trouble, hence the nickname. Brandon/Stella, Sky/Bloom, Timmy/Tecna, Helia/Flora and, predictably, Riven/Musa. The water Fairy was stuck with someone else. Riven was relieved it wasn't him; he'd take Musa over Layla any day. Thus, he stood meters away across the aspiring singer, aligning with the rest of his peers from Red Fountain. The magical beings had transformed into their Winx and appeared timid, regardless of the fact they had the upper hand. They had magic whilst the Specialists simply had their instincts and enchanted weapons that were restricted.

A shrill travelled across the court, signalling the pairs to commence. Most Fairies took to the sky and initiated their attacks through various orbs, rays and swarms. His opponent, on the other hand, made the decision to remain on the ground and play defence. She waited for him to make an attack. Unsheathing his phantoblade, the fuchsia weapon glowed vividly against the sun and gleamed at the cut edge. In the midst of disorganized fights surrounding him, he focused on the musical Fairy in front and made his move. The maroon-haired swordsman charged and smartly aimed for the vulnerable area between her ribcage and diaphragm. The first day he attended his Protection of Magical Abilities class during freshman year, they were taught the weak points possessed by Witches and Fairies alike. It was well-known that they housed their power source there. Musa had intuitively brought up a transparent shield that she struggled to hold onto against Riven's weight. He locked eyes with her and challenged the hostility that the Fairy expressed, though her eyes had caused a distraction that left the well-trained hero exposed.

 _She must be mad about the night before._

In a flash, the musician dropped her shield and manipulated the sound from around them and directed it towards the unsuspecting soldier. Scarlet rings encased him and produced an overwhelming, high-pitched sound that engulfed him in a way that forced him to cover his ears. Not stopping at that, boomboxes appear out of thin air and created a rumble in the ground to keep the Specialist off balance. Musa shoots up to join her companions.

"Better luck next time, huh?" The pig-tailed Fairy mocks.

He snarls in annoyance and compels himself to push his way out of the vortex. One hand still over his left ear, his right-hand reaches for the long-ranged weapon behind him. The stringed weapon secures itself around Riven's hand and his arm moves as if he were throwing something. The bolas fastens around Musa's slim waist, her small heave indicating he took her by surprise. The sounds stop abruptly and allow him to fight back. He pulls the navy-haired girl to him, not thinking clearly about the possible consequences.

Her body is firm against him and his mind grows foggy. Her blue, blue eyes are swimming pools that he wouldn't mind drowning in; her porcelain skin is a blank canvas painted with fairy dust from her Winx form. His fingers twitch at the thought of tracing her rosy lips. Mere centimetres away are their faces, breathing in the sweet fragrance coming from both parties. He fights the urge to lean closer and brush the loose hair from her pigtails off her face. She is impossibly close- her sequin clothing shifting from the friction between them. Her bare skin is intoxicating and frustrating simultaneously. Neither of them moves, too afraid to break the trance. He watches Musa's eyes wander across his face and land on his mouth. The temptation is unbearable.

Abruptly, her blue, blue eyes divert behind him and prompt her to rip away from the daze. The Fairy resumes her original task and strikes Riven with a ray of lilac and white. The Specialist is caught unprepared, sliding against the hot pavement. If getting blasted every now and then was the price of being near Musa, he'd be more than willing to pay.

 **~o~**

Despite Musa's confidence on stage, she has always struggled with her communication skills during uncomfortable situations. Today would be no exception for the Fairy as she followed the rest of the Winx Club and Specialists toward Dragon-knows-where. Leading the pack were Stella and Brandon, followed by Bloom and Sky, Flora and Helia, then Musa and Tecna and finally, Riven and Timmy. As expected, Stella directed the group conversation that quite frankly, only included the four students at the front. The nature Fairy and pacifist were discussing quietly to keep themselves occupied, while Tecna and the musician remained mostly silent, bar the few odd looks they shared when an odd remark entered the discussion.

After moments of unamused walking and being the meddlesome person Musa is, she focuses her sonar hearing to the conversation ahead of her.

"Yes, I've heard Linphea is the realm to travel to if you have a passion for nature," Helia noted. The singer swore she listened to podcasts similar to this exchange to fall asleep.

Flora, on the contrary, seemed to be even more interested in the topic. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke, "Absolutely, my realm has the largest nature conservation in the whole dimension. The Black Willow, the Water Stairway and the Flower Village are breathtaking this time of year. Maybe one day I can show you." The brunette pinkens at her bold suggestion as opposed to Musa's raised eyebrows. _Huh._

The long-haired hero grins and glances at the nature Fairy's timid expression. "I'd enjoy that a lot, Flora."

The musician smirks and lowers her sonar hearing in the midst of raising her eyes from the cracked sidewalk. Her smug look falls in an instance when she realizes her cyan-eyed friend has disappeared. As opposed to her usual companion, Riven peered down at the confused Fairy in mock amusement. She locks eyes with him briefly before snapping her neck to the pair behind them. Much to Musa's surprise, her roommate was in the middle of an intense discussion. She didn't even try to eavesdrop; the blue-eyed girl knew she wouldn't be able to follow along. She returns her confused gaze to the boy next to her, craning her neck to able to see him. The performer's mind finally clicks and her face mimicks Flora's previous apprehension. Her mouth becomes ajar as the memories of last weeks training session pour in. "I..."

His raised eyebrow is enough to shut her up.

The dark-haired girl suddenly grows self-conscious and shifts her eyes to the many vehicles that rush past the group. Her bare arms cross and cover her chest all the while her breathing comes to a halt. The burgundy-haired boy's presence rings alarms that prompt Musa's pulse to race.

"Breath, pixie. You're turning red," Riven teases.

The Fairy exhales deeply, glaring at the taller of the set. "Screw off, Riven." Her pacing increases in speed while she attempts to remove herself from another awkward circumstance. She is thrown in a different direction when a rough hand encases hers, tugging her into a secluded alleyway. "What...?"

Musa catches Tecna's wary look moments before being dragged to another sharp turn. Ahead of her, Riven guides them behind an old apartment building and stops to lean against the cracked, red brick. His navy, sleeveless top hugged his toned stomach and exposed his athletic arms. The muscle shirt seemed to be motivated by a flag with an Earth origin as Bloom had mentioned, and slim jeans embraced the contours in his legs. Underneath the veil of shadows caused by the adjacent buildings, his awfully attractive face was well-defined and sharp. The short-haired girl wouldn't mind studying each ridge with her fingertips.

Their hands were still laced together as she subconsciously decreased the gap separating the two. Her breathing synced in time with Riven's while the pair gazed intently at each other. _Please say something_.

Musa's eyes fluttered shut, sensing the stubborn boy move closer; their bodies were centimetres apart and her long bangs that framed her petite face stirred on account of his warm breath that travelled along her profile. She imagines what it would be like to check off another one of her firsts- a sweet, never-ending melody that paused only for fleeting moments to resume again. The Fairy created a tune in her mind that she would associate with this memory forever as she waited for the feeling. Dejectedly, it never happened once she felt the Specialist lean back. Her blue, blue eyes snapped open to set on a dimple that rested above Riven's knowing smirk. Musa flushed rose.

"Come on," He stated, turning around again to another alley.

This time, she didn't utter a word.

 **o~o**

Even with the magically charmed helmets, it is not unusual to have the screaming wind against one's ears. At the average speed, Levi bikes flew at an incredible velocity that would usually terrify passengers. Though, anything but this situation was usual; Musa's arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and shifted every so often when he would go faster, squeezing tighter at every movement. It was difficult for him to breathe freely, even without the Fairy clutching onto him. Her loud humming overpowered the wind and caused an already troubled Riven to become _further_ distracted.

He tensed at the added weight of her head laying on his broad shoulder, his teeth clenched from the heat of her breath dancing on his exposed neck and forced his mind to stray from his imagination. If his focus left the road ahead of them anew, it was likely they would both be in vulnerable positions- and not the kind that Riven preferred. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he firmly grips the rubber handles and races ahead. The faster they get there, the easier whatever _this_ is for him.

However, Riven wasn't sure what he was expecting if he thought Musa would sit silently throughout the ride. At the edge of his vision, he notices a swirl of red and pink dust behind him; the magic surged to form a music player of some sort, landing on the Fairy's palm. Her right arm left his stomach. Alerts raised as Musa recklessly leaned against him for support. The foolish girl would get herself killed just for a meaningless song. He relieved the pressure on the pedal and decelerated provided that the navy-haired girl would fall off. The Specialist jumped when the tiny machine began blaring an unfamiliar song; the loud sound created a ringing noise in his ears causing the bike to swerve.

"What are you doing?" Riven growled. The narrow vehicle would have tipped had he lacked knowledge and experience.

The Winx member's head jerked up. "Playing music. What else did you think?"

He rolls his violet eyes and retorts without missing a beat, "Well, choose a different one. For someone who's supposed to be the Fairy of Music, your taste isn't very impressive."

She sharply gasps at the insult, forcing him to withhold a grin. "You can't say that."

"Why not? I just did."

For the third time, Musa seems to be at a loss for words. Call him sadistic, but he enjoyed seeing the Fairy furrow her brows in deep thought. "I- you... Like you just said, I'm the Fairy of Music."

Riven merely snorts and follows the curve of the road. The twisted dirt path ahead is darker in comparison to the ones under the forest due to frequent use. The bike rattles over the bumps and dips as it continues to reveal the location. A modern structure built by glass and steel pillars resided in between the middle of the serene forest to provide privacy that the windows did not. A paved area was purposely intended for Levi bikes, air crafts and other types of transportation. He stops in the empty parking lot and presses the brake to turn the engine off. Musa mimics his actions by removing the colourful helmets and lifting one leg to dismount the bike. With the burgundy-haired boy taking the lead, he walks along the tiled pathway to the front door; the housing unit is single-levelled but wide enough so that it expands across the field with broad windows that allow light to refract and travel. Similar to many of the other Red Fountain structures, the entryway requires hand identification. Thus, he raises his hand to press against the cold panel causing the transparent doors to open.

"Where are we?" The singer questions, breaking the silence. He turns to face her and watches Musa observe the interior- the school's colours, red and white, were plastered throughout the living room. Photos of students and teachers hang on grey walls that leave no empty spaces; a red, modern u-shaped sectional sits in the middle of the area, surrounding a holographic screen. Short steps enter into a colourless kitchen that Riven had climbed to replenish his thirst.

"An extension of Red Fountains- we only use it when missions are far from the main building." Water splashed against his glass from the weight of the tap.

"Wait, your school has other places like these? How can Red Fountain pay for all of this?"

The bottom of his boots begins clicking on the drab tile while he makes his way back to the center room. As opposed to sitting down, the swordsman leans against a curved wall to examine the navy-haired girl. One hand in his pocket, the other holding his cup. "It's not unusual for training academies to have more than one building considering we do a lot of off-campus activities," He takes another sip of the clear liquid, "Don't act like you aren't aware that half the school population are from nobility. Plus, education comes with a price."

She turns to look directly at him, fingers clutching to an old frame. Her eyes buzz from confusion. "Then how did you-" Musa's mouth drops at her candour, "Nevermind. Ignore me."

"My dad might be a piece of shit, but he must have done something worthy for Saladin to owe him," He responds.

"Oh."

His glass is empty along with this conversation. He places the cup on the glass table and shrugs off his jacket, throwing it onto the back of the sofa. "I'll be back," Riven says midst walking into a separate room.

 **~o~**

Last month. Mission 428. Magix Underground World. Sky of Eraklyon, Brandon of Eraklyon, Helia of Espero, Timmy of Magix and Riven of Magix. 7-day duration. Completed.

Musa's finger swipes up to continue discovering information about her friends and people she had never heard of before. She wasn't sure _what_ she expected for a paramilitary institute, but it was not this. The Fairy nearly taps the screen for Mission 503, yet impulsively decides to go back to 428. She clicks twice to reveal additional details about the groups' expedition.

Foreseeably, the only Prince of the team was dubbed the leader, Brandon and Riven were in charge of close combat, Helia long-distance and Timmy was named the strategist. Their weapons were the norm, though it was odd for a squad of juniors to carry out this task. A bold, red lock appears in front of her to stop her from continuing without a password. Cursing, she makes several attempts that lead to the tablet forcibly shutting down. She stares at her reflection on the black surface with a frown. _What am I supposed to do now?_ The singer sits up from the couch and returns the device onto its stand where the rest of the documents and photos lay. Once again, Musa kneels to dig through old papers. A particular image is worn and colourless; folded edges and small tears distort the objects in the photo that hinder her from recognizing most people. Nonetheless, she can spot the headmaster standing in front of other students and staff.

"Hey, Riven!" The Fairy shouts into the empty room. No reply. "Hello?"

She huffs in annoyance and flattens the picture before returning the item. Her mind races with questions that ponder _why_ she was here in the first place. Musa closes the open drawers and swiftly turns around, freezing when her vision is made up entirely of the tall, temperamental boy. He changed his shirt from the bright coloured tank to a grey sweater that caused her mouth to go dry. What made boys so attractive when they wore lounge clothing? She blinks twice and bites her lip to avoid eye contact, focusing on the ajar door that he had escaped behind previously.

"What?" Riven questions, running a hand through his hair.

Her hands press upon the table to support her body as she leans back and swallows the rock in her throat. "I was just wondering 'bout an old picture."

He gives her a strange look. "How would I know anything about that?"

"You go to Red Fountain, no?" The dark-haired girl defends. The junior rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his kangaroo pocket while he takes a small step forward to close the distance. Musa's grip on the edge of the table tightens and subsequently tilts her head to meet his cloudy eyes. A loose strand of hair blows away from her face from an exaggerated exhale. "What are you doing?"

Riven's stony stature doesn't shift for a second at the blunt query. Instead, his left-hand travel up to her right cheek and thumbs her cheekbone; she closes her eyes to savour the feeling and hums against his rough skin. Moments pass by in accordance to the faint beat of her heart when the musician decides she was never one with patience. Her eyes flicker open to take in his rugged face, hooded eyes and puffy mouth. Forcing off the flat surface, Musa raises onto her toes and tastes the warmth of his lips. Riven pushes back and breathes hotly on her neck all the while a tune buzzes at her fingertips.

She thinks he can hear it too.

 **o~o**

They had decided to stay longer, away from their meddlesome friends and teammates who would undoubtedly inquire about where the pair went. Hence, Musa was asleep on the couch beside Riven; her head rested on the armrest while her feet were mere centimetres away from the Specialists thigh. He fiddles with the drawstrings on his hoodie, adjusting the size of the hood as he watched the sleeping body next to him. Her eyebrows scrunched together, forming thin lines across her forehead making him wonder if he had ever been a root of a problem that caused the Fairy to be distressed. Riven snorts- there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was and probably will continue to be an ongoing issue. Regardless of the different circumstances and people he has been surrounded by throughout his troubled life, the tall boy perpetually became a detriment to others around him. He breathes profoundly at the insignificant thought of his past; the people he has hurt will haunt him forever.

Rubbing his hands on his wrinkled jeans, Riven stands from his position on the seat to the far window. The second sun has set, forging shadows over objects and have ensured secrecy in the dark. Insects that range from various sizes flee from their resting places and escape into the night along with vegetation which thrives in the dusk. His warm fingers raise to his swollen lip; guilt swells at the bottom of his stomach, convincing him adding that he was- _is_ undeserving of the unconscious girl behind him. He had nothing to his name. Even when his father passes, there will be nothing of value left for him.

Then, there was Musa. A Princess who was born with royal blood and the birthright to wealth, luxury and a title. Not only that, but she was from _Melody._ The realm was incredibly influential in economic, social and environmental aspects due to the link the planet shared with music. The form of art bonded to all people of the Magical Dimension, but particularly citizens of Melody. If Musa were to rise to the throne, there was a slim chance of her staying with anyone less than noble.

So, Riven gives thanks to whoever may be in the universe for the amount of time he has. It may be limited, but perhaps it'll be enough for him to sort his life out and do whatever he needs to do. His hands have found their way back in his pockets as he turns to look at the dark-haired girl. It was common knowledge that she wanted to pursue a profession in the music industry; albums, tours, writing, performances and everything else that came with being a singer. It won't be long until she decides to move on and seek a singing career. He hopes that she'll stay with him longer, even though she never really was his.

 **~o~**

A heavy bass echoes into the Fairy's ears that makes her head nod and fingers to twitch. Her footsteps copy the rhythm of the drum that takes her through empty corridors which belong to one of the most prestigious institutions in Magix.

 _329\. 330. 331._

Her deep eyes graze the tops of the wooden doors, looking at each nameplate. Her hands held a small quill that she had borrowed from Helia before the summer began. At the time, her dark hair rested at her shoulders. Now, it reached past her hips with ease. Though, there were many moments where she doubted if she even likes it. Musa scoffs- since when did hair become so important to her?

 _340\. 341. 342._

Her sneakers screech against the tile from her sudden stop. The Fairy turns to room 341 and knocks twice. "Hello?" No answer.

Musa's hand raises again but decides against it. Instead, she turns the cold, steel doorknob and to her surprise, the door is open. The sound of emptiness greets her and an interior similar to the Red Fountain housing units; a long couch pushed to a wall stands directly ahead of her. Assuming the doors along the side walls lead to bedrooms, she unfastens each door to search for the pacifist's dorm. The rooms look identical, save for the few items left by each boy. It was easy enough to figure out who roomed with who; Brandon and Sky, Helia and Riven, and Timmy. _Hmm. Helia and Timmy must have switched._ The long-haired girl returns to the second door and walks toward the tucked bed instead of the messy one across from it. She sets the writing tool on the black nightstand and examines the area. Shockingly, the smell is quite fragrant from the burning incense that was unquestionably Helia's.

The invisible line separating the room is comical- Riven's half is messy, unorganized and cluttered. Meanwhile, the other side is the exact opposite. Warnings go off in her head, yet she proceeds to make her way to the pile of papers on Helia's nightstand. Odd letters, report cards, old assignments, unfinished drawings and poems. The left side of her mouth twitches in amusement while she reads the verses to one of the many poems he had completed; it didn't take long for the Fairy to realize _what_ this was about and _who_ this was intended to. Perhaps Musa would ask him to suggest improvements regarding her writing. He is a poet, after all.

She kisses her teeth unconsciously, seconds ahead of hearing heavy footsteps that stop at the front door. Dropping the pages, the dark-haired girl rushes out of the bedroom hastily and stands next to the couch. The shock she feels is concealed by her breathlessness when she sees Riven enter. Her slim finger tucks loose hair behind her ear. "Hey."

More than ever, he looks annoyed rather than surprised. His bare hand is still holding the doorknob as he narrows his eyes and studies the intruder in front of him. Musa's attempt to steady her breathing makes her look guilty of something she hadn't done. He tentatively speaks, "What are you doing here?"

She stutters and says, "I was returning something Helia let me use," The Specialist doesn't look convinced. "So, why are you here? The buses don't come in until later today."

"I stayed here over the summer."

"Why?"

He finally steps inside and closes the door with a click, followed by a shrug. "Didn't feel the need to go home." A book Riven was holding that she hadn't noticed was tossed aside and fell upon a growing pile of clutter.

It was no secret that the tall boy had an estranged family and deeply suffered from his mother's abrupt departure at a young age. Contrary to popular belief, Riven wasn't homeless; his father was once a well-known soldier throughout Magix. That was until his wife left him with a small child and ultimately brought the downfall of his career, along with his reputation. The repercussions would subsequently affect his son and determine the prejudice he would face for the following years.

"Oh." Musa was never someone who knew what to say during times like these.

The back of his shirt welcomes her when she watches him open the door for the second time and escape behind it. The blue-eyed girl stays stagnant. _Alright, then._

Sooner than she moves, the entrance reopens to reveal an impatient Riven. "Well? Are you coming?"

"I... I guess."

The Fairy makes her way out of the dorm and follows the swordsman. They travel through cold, empty areas with the only sound coming from the patter of their unsynchronized feet. The destination results in many twists and turns, not excluding an exhausting flight of stairs. After several, 'are we there yet's, the two finally reach the place that Riven had in mind. Two great, wooden doors towered over Musa while she waited for him to shuffle through the keys on his belt.

Unlike the rest of Red Fountain, this floor was dated and lacked the technology the rest of the school required. A rusted key entered the lock and turned, unfastening the gates to unveil an area consisting of wooden structures and floors laid with straw. Her footsteps echo Riven's while setting foot in the barn; dark stables were placed side by side across the opposing wall that made the singer question what this room was. A putrid stench caused her face to scrunch together and the slight chill to rub her hands over her arms. The only visible light sources are the old, hanging lightbulbs and the open entry at the end of the room. The crunch beneath her feet is quiet compared to the sound made by the burgundy-haired boy who continues down his path without hesitation.

Instead of accompanying the Specialist once again, she takes a turn to the left. Possibly against her better judgement, Musa grows curious and moves closer to the inside of a stable. Her eyes adjust to the unlit pen and graze the top of the wood with her index finger. Her sonic hearing instinctively raises when she detects a strange presence; uneven breathing becomes overwhelming for her and prompts the musician to generate magic, ready to strike at any second.

Abruptly, a vibrant emerald creature screams and throws itself against the front of the stable. She is driven against the wall by the sheer force of the dragon but intuitively throws up a hastily made shield. To anyone other than the vocalist, their ears would be in a state beyond repair. Luckily for her, being the Fairy of Music has some perks.

"Riven!" She cries.

The animal persists in screeching at the unfamiliar visitor that happened to be Musa until the Specialist came and took hold of the leather rein. The dragon seems to have calmed at the accustomed boy as it finally stops screaming. It is lead back into it's contained space by Riven all the while it changes it's attitude entirely. The creature nuzzles against his left hand which stroked across its face. A low purr escaped its throat happily.

She's still in shock when the violet-eyed boy turns with a smug face.

"Next time, don't stick your head into a pen."

"As if you gave me any warnings," She retaliates and rolls her eyes. The transparent shield slowly withers away.

His eyebrow raises, pointing at her disappearing magic. "A bit dramatic, no?"

The boy lends his hand to help her get back up; Musa scoffs and stands on her own. "You try having a _dragon_ surprise attack you and not do anything about it."

" _You_ try caring for over 15 dragons for the whole summer."

"You seriously did that?" Her eyes widened.

Being one of few words, Riven merely shrugs. The odd-haired boy opens the wooden gate to exhibit the large, green animal. Walking in to comfort the creature, he urges her to follow.

"Since you woke her up, the least you can do is help me put her back to sleep."

Dramatically, she sighs and sits on a pile of hay. "Fine."

The usual flurry of scarlet, purple and pink particles weave through her hands to form a simple flute. While she raises the instrument to her lips, she makes eye contact with Riven. His eyes swim with confusion and interest as she makes her first sound.

A calming rhythm is produced and tempts the dragon to fall into a deep slumber, her eyes closing shut and her breathing regulating. From practice and magic, Musa's fingers easily play the magically infused tune to aid the once disturbed animal into a content state. Her music nearly hesitates when her mouth twitches at the sight of the stubborn boy attempting to stay awake. His rough features have softened, creating a stir in her stomach.

At that moment, Musa knows she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else.

 **o~o**

The cold wind breaks across his helmet, soothing his red, patchy skin. His gloved hands turned to crank the handles on his Levi bike to increase the already dangerous speed he was travelling. The only thing on his mind is Musa- half naked and in the arms of a stranger. Then, there was that damned _wizard_ who was playing hero when it should be Riven. Gritting his teeth, the Specialist can feel his tense jaw and fury flare anew. The base of his throat forges a suppressed growl as he ponders the situation for the hundredth time.

He's pulled from his reverie the moment he hears a loud squeak. His frustration increases when he's remembers the pink _cotton ball_ clinging to his gear. Breathing aggressively, he reaches the destination the pixie was directing him to. "Where's Musa?"

Piff, puff or _whatever_ flys ahead and uncovers the pony-tailed girl in the arms of a dark-skinned boy with braided hair. Past anger, there is fear. The Fairy is comatose and in her Winx form that would typically leave his tongue tied and mind wandering. Now, Riven is terrified. The person he's come to care for is hurt because he wasn't there to help her when she needed him.

"Put her down," Riven demands. _Who does this guy think he is?_ He was here to help Musa now.

The cloaked newcomer tightens his grip on her and insists, "Look, she needs help."

The maddened boy becomes more irritated and prepares to use his sabre.

"I won't tell you again. Put my girlfriend down, now," The swordsman growls, " _Get your hands off my girlfriend._ "

The light breeze blows past Riven's figure as he stands tall, fists clenched. The pair competes in silence until the grape-haired wizard lays Musa down onto the grass. His panic has disappeared along with the Specialist's logic; he charges ahead while the stranger tosses his silk, ruby robe to the side. Riven lunges onto him and grabs him by the collar, throwing them both down a steep hill. Adrenaline pulses through him and protects the violet-eyed boy from feeling the pain from the hard surface of the dirt and edged rocks. His cape and the deep blue-eyed boy's loose clothing intertwine together while they roll. Both parties struggle to make a solid hit and grunt in resentment. Unluckily for the wizard, Riven's hands are tightly on his purple top.

When they reach flat ground, Riven propels himself off of him and lands on his feet. Refusing to stop, he charges and kicks his left leg toward the strangers head, launching him back. Feeling victorious, he unsheaths his sword and boldly declares, _"Nobody_ takes down my buddies. And, _nobody_ hits on my girlfriend."

His sabre thrusts into the solid ground where his opponent previously laid. The burgundy-haired boy shouts in frustration and attacks with his projectiles instead. Impressively, his competitor dodges them all.

"You've got it all wrong, man."

This time, the mysterious newcomer storms to him. Riven jumps to avoid him but it is useless- the wizard transports under him to grab hold of his legs and drives him to the earth. He is trapped under the magic wielder until Timmy and Sky appear. His ears only catch the end of the Prince's statement.

"-Riven, Ophir's a good guy!"

His darting thoughts pause, deciphering the blondes' words. Phrases he can barely muster come out of his mouth to continue the conversation that would clarify his muzzled assumptions. Soon, the Winx Club gather around the four, though the only person he notices is Musa. The red Riven sees fade when he discerns that there was nothing between the man with the braided hair and his partner. Shame and embarrassment flood him. The tall boy braces himself for a lecture by the Fairy of Music while she removes the distance.

To his relief, she fondly speaks, "Nice to see you go to bat for me, Riven."

A sheepish smile creeps on his face as he gently holds her porcelain wrists in his hands.

"Really?" He asks, releasing her arms and brushing a hand through his tousled hair.

Her glossed lips break into a grin; Riven doesn't think anyone has ever been more beautiful than Musa.

"Yea," The navy-eyed girl looks at her feet, "I'm glad you could join us."

There wasn't someone he deserved less than her. Through all his troubles, Musa was always alongside him and welcomed him back after each mistake. They walk in a different direction to join the rest of the group.

"Me too."

 **~o~**

"Whose is this?"

"Whose is _what?"_ Riven mocks.

The Fairy's temper rises, glaring at her boyfriend who was currently repairing his wind rider. They were on the side of the road due to a malfunction in the bike and forced to stop before they could continue. To her right, a protected forest that was the habitat to many of the creatures she had studied. On her left, a busy road that connected the school district to downtown Magix. Regrettably, the overflowing amount of vehicles prevented her from separating herself from Riven, much to her dismay.

Musa holds up a raven coloured crop top. She blinks twice, feigning ignorance; unmistakably, the shirt belonged to Darcy, yet somehow remained in the trunk of her partner's bike. Impatiently, she waits for him to look up from under the vehicle.

A harsh exhale leaves Riven's parched mouth. "Has anyone ever told you how petty you are? Besides, I probably forgot it was even there- it's been two years."

The singer snorts. Everyone in their friend circle knew the Specialist remained on and off with the witch until he became determined to focus on Musa.

"What will it take for you to realize that you can be honest with me?" She exasperated.

He stands straight, looking directly into her eyes. "What is there to be honest with?"

They challenge each other in silence, testing who would crack first. It kills Musa to be quiet, though her competitive nature prevails, much like the dark-eyed boy across from her. The teal, cotton arm muffs covering her forearms scrunch from crossing her arms. She's so frustrated and _tired_ she can barely keep her face from wavering into a puddle of tears. She breaks eye contact, watching the blurred faces pass by behind tinted windows and whispers, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

She can't see his expression, but she knows Riven is as drained as her. "Is being together not enough for you?"

Musa pauses.

"Honestly? I don't know," Her voice cracks and it's like they've started at the beginning again.

 **~o~**

16 days before graduation, summer and freedom. And, coincidently, 16 days since Musa and Riven have broken up.

"Musa? Hello? Are you alright?"

The singer lifts her head from her cold desk to search for the person calling for her. Startlingly, all six pixies have circled her as if causing an intervention. She should have recognized the call- it was her bonded pixie's voice.

Tune puts her hands on her hips and curtly reminds the Fairy, "Make sure you watch your posture. Good posture is key for proper mannerism."

"How long have you been laying like that? Is this what you've been doing for the whole weekend? Woah, did you sleep like that? Why-" Chatta inquires, ignoring Tune.

An exaggerated gasp comes from the Pixie of Love. "Chatta! Oh, ignore them. You'll find love again, I promise!"

Love. A feeling that she witnesses and experiences every day with her friends and music. Maybe she felt it with Riven too.

Musa opens her mouth to speak and is interrupted by the blonde pixie. "Are you okay? Did you and Riven break up?"

"Shh," Lockette says, a finger over her lips.

"What? I'm not the Pixie of Gossip for nothing."

The victorian-like Pixie doesn't miss a beat. "Shame on you three- how improper of you!"

The four, tiny magical beings snapped into a high-pitched argument. The other two who had stayed silent offer sympathetic smiles; Piff cuddles against her index finger and babbles on.

"She says she hopes that you feel better, with or without Riven," Digit translates, speaking clearly despite the squeaky quarrel beside them.

Weakly turning her mouth upwards, Musa stands from her chair as she utters, "Thanks, Piff."

Leaving the Pixies in her shared dorm, she grabs the vintage guitar that was hanging on the wall. Her old, blue sneakers skid on the polished tile as she makes her way down the grand staircase and around the back. Birds chirping and falling tree leaves enter her vision on this Sunday evening; the empty area allowed for a safe place to practice. She wants to laugh- since when did the Fairy of Music need practice? Shaking her head slightly, she sits on the hard pavement and leans on one of Flora's planters made of recycled brick. Musa can feel them shift under her back.

Closing her eyes, she tips her head onto the bumpy surface, absorbing the sun's fading warmth. Her fingers trace and pull at the strings to recreate the melody that she had formed days ago. Her mind pictures the music sheet, including the different notes and bars. The calculated tapping of her foot produces the beat that keeps her on track. She can finally feel at peace, even for a few fleeting moments.

Unexpectedly, hard footsteps enter the garden that interrupts her playing. With one eye open, she turns to the right to attempt to see who the visitor is. Musa can't seem to figure out who the stranger is and prepares herself; you can't be too careful after being exposed to Valtor. She leaves the guitar on the brick ledge and stands up, shoulders back.

"Who's there?" The Fairy shouts.

Riven enters her sight with his hands raised. "It's just me."

A relieved breath omits from her chapped lips.

Now that her worries have passed, Musa becomes aware of the bizarre situation. _Why is he here?_

It's as though he's read her mind when he explains, "I need to talk to you."

 _Oh, no._

Suddenly, she feels nauseous and needs the stinging from her nails pushing on her skin to maintain steadily on her feet. Her heart hasn't felt this heavy following the disagreement they had that caused them to split.

"Okay."

The Specialist shoves his hands in his jean pockets and tilts his head to the side, inclining for them to move to the bench a couple of meters away. Hesitantly, she carries the instrument and heads to the sitting area with Riven behind her. The two sit side by side with an awkward space separating them. The silence between them grows tense, forcing her to look down at the guitar in her lap. She bites her lip to stop herself from rambling.

"So, I..." He starts, "I've missed you."

Her heart freezes. Her mouth opens, though she can't find the right words to reply.

"There's a lot that we have to talk about after everything that we've gone through, plus I'm still not sure about a lot of things. But, I do know that being without you is seriously worse than being with you," He diffidently continues.

A pleased laugh pierces the air. Musa's pulse calms down, giving her the confidence to lift her head and meet his burning gaze. She hasn't seen him in two weeks, hence the pull at her heart and the shiver that racks through her body. His eyes are exempt from any light; the furrow of his brows tell her that the Specialist has been more affected by this than she thought. The Fairy bites the inside of her cheeks to keep silent, permitting him to finish.

Determination and uneasiness flash across his face. "A few days ago, I was walking around in downtown and this reminded me of you."

A reflective, magenta guitar chip was in the palm of Riven's hand with her initial and a treble clef engraved in black. Musa's eyes go glossy; a surge of adrenaline rushes from her head to toes. Something as small and meaningless wouldn't be symbolic in the slightest to a majority of people. Still, here she was, her lip quivering and palms shaking over a tiny, plastic object. It wasn't the physical item that tugged at her chest, but the thought that came from the boy next to her. Or maybe, it was the build-up of emotions over the last weeks or the fact that he was _here_. Right, next to her.

Neglecting the stammered protests spurring from Riven after she didn't take it, Musa slides her right hand into his open palm. Her fingers intertwine with his, immediately shutting him up. For the first time in a while, the pressure on her torso evaporates. "I missed you, too."

 **~o~**

I can't _believe_ we went here for our trip," He scoffs, unimpressed as they follow the rest of the group.

The dark-haired Fairy elbows her boyfriend in the arm, silently telling him to be quiet. From the corner of her eye, she sees him flinch.

Expectedly, she wasn't the only one who overheard Riven. Knowingly, Sky sarcastically asks, "What was that, Riv?"

Musa glares at the two with a finger on her lips, attempting to save her purple-haired friend's feelings. As though she needed a reminder of how cold it was, a cloud of fog appears in front of her. Their boots can be heard shuffling on the snowy concrete.

"Well, I-" He reiterates, though is cut short by a long whine.

The three bring their attention to the blonde who was dramatically leaning on Brandon with a gloved hand on her forehead. "Are we there yet? Walking has to have been your worst decision yet, Tecna. I mean, besides coming here. My face is freezing! This can't be good for my skin."

Seemingly scripted, Layla sharply turns to Musa and rolls her eyes before spinning around. The singer has to stifle her laugh by lowering her chin into her wool coat.

"Why is it so cold anyway?" Bloom questions, genuinely curious.

Unfazed by her two friends' complaints, Tecna informs them at the front, "Zenith maintains the temperature this way because the cold helps all the techno droids and technology to work at its best."

During her statement, a drone flew by the group as if on cue. In front of her, Flora jumps at the sudden appearance the droid makes. Out of everyone, the nature enthusiast was the least exposed to technology. Musa couldn't judge her- the cloudy sky, towering skyscrapers, freezing temperature, barren landscape and the number of androids to people was quite intimidating. She had only witnessed a handful of civilians outside their homes, bar the ten people in front of her. Odd how it always ended up with Musa and Riven at the back.

The Zenith-born Fairy was acting as a tour guide, as she was the one who suggested them visit this realm after graduation. Next to her was Timmy, then behind them the pairings that went in accordance to their romantic partners.

Brandon wraps his arm around the Solarian Princess, a sweet effort to cheer her up. "How much longer do you think we have until we reach the mall?"

"I'd estimate about 8 minutes," Tecna responded. Regardless of her usual stony facade, Musa could tell she was beginning to regret showing them the city on feet.

"C'mon guys, we wouldn't be experiencing the realm of technology at its full _brilliance_ if we weren't walking," The musician defends.

"You say that like it's a good thing."

Her ears perk at the mumbled protest, snapping her head to the perpetrator. "Riven- _shut up_."

The violet-eyed boy gently pushes her with a crooked smirk; Musa stumbles to her left, risking the possibility of slipping on ice. Instinctively, her mittened hand grasps onto his jacket for balance and causes them to stay behind from the rest of their friends. She screams in surprise and shoves him back, yelling, "Riven, for Dragon's sake!"

A rare laugh echoes from his chest that tempts a playful smile to break out. His hand slips into hers when the Fairy returns to his side; their rosy, frostbitten cheeks ache from grinning. For some unknown reason, Musa grows numb to the frost with her hand in his.

 **o~o**

His icy fingers struggle to unlock the door, the key card slipping from his grip. Sky grunts in annoyance, his patience wearing thin. As he leans down to reach for it, Riven strolls by, snickering at the troubled Specialist. His pace is uninterrupted while he goes a few doors down to the hotel room he shares with Musa. Dropping the shopping bags next to him, he taps the lock with his card; he enters and lays the bags in a pile with their suitcases.

The modern simplicity was a familiarity to the sentry after years of living at Red Fountain. The opposing wall consisted of a curved, floor-to-ceiling window that flaunted the hidden beauty of Zenith; dim stars cast a faint light on the metropolis, not that it needed it. Luminescent light shone from the interior of each tower, reassuring him that this wasn't a ghost town like how it seemed it was on the streets. He doffs his winter apparel onto an armchair and browses through the bags for the leftovers from dinner. Riven picks at the food, lounging on the grey sofa that stood at the end of the bed and in front of the holographic television. He flips through the channels and settles on the news, aimlessly.

A dark-skinned woman appears on the network. She has a buzzed cut and wears a matte, ginger uniform that came together with a zipper on the front. The burgundy-haired boy has to squint to see the pin on her right chest; the logo was famous throughout the Magical Dimension. Made of bronze material, the letter 'D' was prominent underneath a mass of structured vines. The Distinguished.

A blare from the moving holographs caught his attention.

" _-We are actively searching for new members to attend our universe-class academy. Not only do we teach new tactics, but we provide experiences that go beyond what a high school can give._ "

The interviewer next to her questions, _"And how to eligible students enroll?_ "

" _If they are_ eligible" The mysterious woman smirks, " _we will find them. Do now search for us, because if we want you, we will find you._ "

As they continue, Riven ponders the possibility. Like every person in the Magical Dimension, deep down, he knows that he wants to make a change in the universe. Would remaining stagnant within his comfort zone offer that? Knowing the Fairies, it wasn't entirely out of the question.

He jumps at the sudden knock at the door and the call of his name. Swiftly walking to the entrance, he reveals Musa trembling, a hot beverage in each hand. She brushes past him and sets the drinks on the end table, removing her outerwear.

"Can you turn up the heat? I was freezing standing outside," She briskly explains.

He leans on a wall, observing her as she turns to undress quickly. Her sweater drops onto the carpet floor, recalling the story of the girls' short trip to a nearby coffee shop. Impulsively, the Specialist struts behind her and pulls her hair from its tie. Musa shivers against his body and shifts her head to look at him. Her pointed nose and dry cheeks are crimson from the chilly weather and falling snow. The Fairy's ocean-like eyes peer into his for a while, then brushing her mouth over his jaw.

"I told you not go there," He croaks, leaning back to allow her more access.

She hums in response.

The singer turns around to press her front against his; her warm hands slip under his tucked shirt. Riven breathes hotly on her neck, his hands caressing her exposed skin. He finally takes the initiative to press his lips on hers. A quiet whimper leaves her mouth all the while his hand begins tracing lazy circles on her back and bites her bottom lip. Dipping down, he separates him from her for a brief moment, a string of saliva between the two before he purposefully splatters wet kisses under her ear, continuing along her jawline.

A satisfied gasp enters his ears. His name rolls off her tongue, encouraging the burning pit in his lower stomach. The tall boy urges her on the hard bed and follows after her, once he removed his top. Musa breathlessly lays on the pillows and looks at him through hooded eyes; similar to his, he'd imagine, her blue eyes hungrily search for a release. Moving languidly towards her, Riven hovers above her and bites at the dip in her collarbone. Her back arches, restricted by the firm body over her. He feels her delicate hands on the side of his face that bring his mouth to hers, savouring the taste of hot chocolate and cherries. Without departing from each other, they switch positions. The dark-haired girl straddles his hips with the only thing separating them being a few pieces of clothing.

His breathy moans disappear into the night as she returns the mark on his skin as he did to her. Riven interlocks their hands as an attempt to restrain her wandering hands, wanting to enjoy this moment longer. With puffy lips and dilated pupils, he pulls her up to his mouth anew.

 **~o~**

The slight sound of scratching disturbs the music Fairy to stir awake. Blinking away the haziness of waking up, Musa squints and focuses on the sapphire creature running across the expansive window. She catches the lightning marks on its body, identifying the animal- a techsquirrel. Relaxing back into the arms around her, she takes in her surroundings.

 _Zenith. Right._

The sun has hardly risen and emitted opaque shadows of the towers in her view which penetrates through the glass. Harsh lines run over the greyscale furniture, including the duvet that protected Riven and her from the cold. She brushes her hair away from her face and slants her head to gaze at the stubborn boy beside her. His sharp features are intense in this lighting, adding to the attractiveness of the Red Fountain alumnus. The customary hard appearance of Riven's face has transformed to a soft expression that only a limited amount of people have witnessed. The timid, compassionate side of him were traits that he didn't often use, saving it for the people closest to him because of the experiences in his past.

The shared heat from their naked bodies causes Musa to forget about the freezing temperature in the realm, allowing her to be _there_ \- prospering, breathing and living in the moment. Her heart is heavy with love from the Winx, the Specialists, her father, music and Riven.

Musa fondly traces his eyebrow with her thumb, careful not to disrupt his sleep.

Sleep begins to pull at her again, but not before she whispers, "I love you."

* * *

 **YEET. OVER 12 000 WORDS. (how is this chapter basically the length of the past three lmao)**

 **If you made it down here thank you so, so, so much. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because this literally took me more than a month. I actually had to watch some of the episodes 'cause it's been so long and btw, Riven is one dramatic bitch. Also, please forgive me for the perspective mess-up that happened. Instead of it being Musa's perspective during the part where the make up, it was supposed to be Riven. AND I genuinely searched it up- the colour that matched Nabu's hair is called 'grape'.**

 **THANK YOU TO MY ABSOLUTE DOLLS WHO REVIEWED:**

 **bydreamsandnightmares (chapter 1) - I am _so sorry_ for not replying after a whole year and a half. You inspired me to continue and I hope you're still here reading. Thank you :)**

 **adanethel (chapter 3) - Thank you for the encouragement, b. I appreciate you more than you'll ever know.**

 **Guest (chapter 3) - I hope my story has provided as much positivity and love that you've shown through a couple sentences. Thank you.**

 **Guest (chapter 4/deleted sneak peak) - Absolutely! This one's for you, babe.**

 **Finally, I would like to clarify that Musa is Asian, Layla is black and Flora is Indigenous. This is my story and this is how I perceive the characters even though it's basically confirmed for Musa and Layla.**

 **Until next time...**


	5. Touch It II

**I mean... at least y'all didn't have to wait a whole month.**

 **ALSO, don't skip this, but the present is after season 6. Unsure whether I will follow season 7 as I stopped watching halfway through season 6 lmao.**

 **ANYWHO, please enjoy!**

 **Word count- 4265**

* * *

In a heavy, black suitcase there were many rolls of sweatshirts, tank tops, shorts, jeans and all the other necessities someone would need when staying in Magix. Between the cramped spaces were unnecessary things that Musa found necessary; scrunchies, notebooks, lip scrubs and travel-sized tissues had become the victim of the singer's overpacking. She exhales in accomplishment.

"You were right, Tec. I _can_ fit plenty more things this way."

The entry of dark purple heels in her vision causes her eyes to trail up the striped socks, pink skirt and mauve blazer to the tech-enthusiasts face. A furrow in Tecna's brow replaces the content look she usually has.

"This isn't what I intended for you to do with the extra space. Now it looks cluttered and messy, despite the rolled clothing."

"Well, I'm just preparing for all the things I might need," The dark-haired girl explains sheepishly.

The taller of the two raises her brow. "Musa you're there for less than a week. Plus, you'll have makeup artists, stylists _and_ your manager. There's not much else you need."

She opens her mouth to respond but quickly closes it. Tecna's not _wrong_ -she never is- there's just a small part of her that misses the independence she had before her breakthrough in the music industry. As though overnight, her loosely made song had blown up and reached the ears of every Magical Dimension Citizen. (If they had a radio, of course.) Alongside her already growing fame from the Winx Club, an upbeat pop song only encouraged it. The next thing she knew, floods of managers and labels had poured into her inbox. So when the music label that Matlin had been under contacted her, she jumped at the chance. Various interviews and meetings had landed her a team dedicated to her success. That's when Musa _knew_ she made it.

All around the clock, there were a handful of professionals willing to aid her in an instance. Her current life would have been her permanent lifestyle had her father not abdicated, oddly enough. The title 'Princess' was given to her for respect of the royal blood that flowed through her veins, not for her actual benefit. But, it was important to remember he did it to pursue music- exactly what she's doing now.

"I guess you're right," Musa frowns.

Tecna smiles triumphantly, the confirmation of remaining in the right like music to her ears. "Does that mean you're gonna reorganize?"

"Nah."

Musa grins at the disapproving shake of her roommates head, amused by her reaction.

The ring of their doorbell makes her jerk; the neon-haired girl calmly walks to the door and allows the Specialist inside.

"Timmy? What are you doing here?" The singer asks. He stutters, surprised to see the Fairy. Musa interrupts before he can respond. "How did you-"

The answer to her question is in Tecna's keycard that permitted him into the teachers' dorms. The glossy card is held firmly by his hand, the other rubbing the back of his neck. The musician's mouth forms an O.

The blushing couple ahead of her tempts her to embarrass them further. Instead, she waits for either of them to say anything as they awkwardly stand side by side.

The bronze-haired boy clears his throat. "It's nice to see you again, Musa."

"Likewise, Timmy," She stretches her long legs from their crossed position, leaning on the palm of her hands.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but what brings you here?"

She teasingly raises her eyebrows.

"Last time I checked this was my dorm." His bony face burns crimson. She laughs, her tongue between her teeth. "I'm only kidding. I'll be gone soon- I'm headlining the music festival downtown. That's why there's this ugly suitcase in front of me."

Tecna shrugs in apology to Timmy, then sits on the couch behind the dark-haired girl. Her hand pats the space next to her, signalling her boyfriend to sit next to her.

For the next hour, they delve into a light-hearted conversation; in the midst of the discussion, she noticed they were tip-toeing around to avoid any relation to Riven. They did it with such ease that it made the pit in her stomach larger, knowing they had enough practice to do this like the back of their hands. Musa bottled her frustration. It wasn't either of their faults that she was so _sensitive_ about the boy that had left her or the relationship they had. She wanted them to talk freely and mention whoever they fancied. They talk about their summers, yet she can't stop the thought of Riven which racks her brain. It's like he's the tune to a song that you can't just _name_.

 **~o~**

The synthy bass that echoes across the outdoor stadium mimics the music in her earpiece as she runs through soundcheck and her hour-long setlist. She retraces the meticulous steps that Musa and her choreographer had planned; enter the stage from the left, stop at the middle, pause, continue down the narrow runway and finally, sing. All for the theatrics, of course. Ideally, she would already have started singing the moment her feet touched the stage. But for a show to be considered successful, you had to be a performer. Luckily for Musa, she was already born one.

In the corner of her eye, the Fairy spots other artists entering the building, adding to the rising pressure. Her mind goes blank, ignoring the call of her name behind her. It isn't until a hand is on her shoulder that she notices everyone else has taken a break.

"Sorry. I zoned out for a bit," The short girl explained timidly.

"I noticed." The dark-skinned boy grins a toothy smile, his bright eyes sparkling. Milo had graduated from the Golden Auditorium a few years ago, solidifying his position as her close friend, dancer and choreographer. His hand drops to return to his side. "Anyways, they want you in the back to review your setlist."

Musa untangles the maroon headset mic from her undone hair and holds it. "Oh, okay. Sounds good."

She makes her way backstage, greeting colleagues along the way. It consistently amazes her to see the amount of effort and people that take place behind the curtain, in addition to working in an environment that was often overwhelming. Large, steel bars hold the structure above her with hanging florescent lights. People rush by her and envelopes Musa into the working atmosphere that she loves. Her navy eyes take in every feature before seeing the sound technician.

"Hey," She waves.

"Oh! Musa, right on time." The unfamiliar face pushes a tablet in her hands, replacing the headset. "Do me a favour and look over this, 'kay?"

"Sure..." She disappears before she can finish, Musa's voice trailing.

The vocalists acrylic nail taps the screen, preventing the device to sleep. At full brightness, she reads the order of songs that she is slotted to play. Most of her songs are from her new album to promote it, the rest being popular singles that could occasionally get repetitive.

 _Touch It, Summer Days, TLIC..._

The list continues.

At times, there are moments where Musa _wished_ that she hadn't written so many songs about people. Reminiscing was a gamble- being aware that a feeling or experience was locked in place by a three-minute song was relieving to know she could always relive it. On the other hand, it could be the exact opposite. Her focus wearies if she thinks about it too much.

She hands the tablet to an intern and retreats to the stage for rehearsal.

 _Focus._

 **~o~**

Musa nibbles her bottom lip, contemplating the varying results that could occur. Everyone from management had advised her to go home, reschedule and wait. Nevertheless, she ignored them and confirmed her position in the setlist. Thus, she was sitting in her folded chair, being pampered by her makeup artist and stylist. Her supporters came here for a reason.

"Black or plum?"

The singer raises her eyes, examining the different coloured materials in front of her.

"Um... plum," She replies.

"Great," Mara, her stylist, cheers. The emerald-eyed girl was from Solaria where she embraced her gifts with the help of Stella; the Princess acted as her model in return for a few occasional custom outfits. A couple of years later, the fashion Fairy was becoming a professional stylist with the help of two Winx members.

Mara spins around and raises the leotard beside other clothing articles. The blue-eyed girl turns straight, inspecting her reflection in the mirror; a brush flicks the bridge of her nose, held by Rory. Following the movements of her makeup artist, she ponders the severity of the threat until there's a knock on the door. Rory cautiously walks to the door, aware of the danger of them being at the stadium. Musa glances nervously through the reflective image.

Unable to see past his body, the long-haired girl asks, "Who's at the door?"

"Just an intern- they brought you your tea."

Her tense body unwinds. "Oh, good."

The transparent, fragrant liquid is poured into a brown mug, settled on her lap. The hot steam pinkens her face as she uses her hands to take a sip. A foul look draws on her appearance. " _Dragon,_ I forgot how terrible lenugia tea was."

The artist snorts. "Then why did you request it?"

"It does well for my throat," she explains. "It helps that there's some sentimental value too."

Rory's eyebrows raise. "Like Winx Club value?"

She beams at the mention of her favourite people. Musa delves into last years adventure, deliberately avoiding her past boyfriend to keep up her perky demeanour. Performances _always_ reflected the attitude of the singer, whether it is real or not.

Musa forces a laugh.

 **o~o**

"Make sure you watch the new kids. And, act like a _civilian_. We do not want to raise any suspicion or frighten people." Reyna reminds him, much to his annoyance. Riven rolls his eyes at the Distinguished leader. Her buzz cut had vanished, thick curls replacing it instead. Her dark skin has become the home to the few wrinkles that line her face. Reyna's piercing eyes warns him to watch his attitude; she pokes a finger in his chest. "Watch yourself. Just because you're an Ace doesn't make us any less than _you_ or your partners. This mission is under the jurisdiction of the Distinguished _and_ the Aces."

The Ace grunts in response.

She shakes her head, stalking off to the front of the aircraft. Riven curses quietly to her back.

He flops onto a leather seat and pinches the bridge of his nose. The mission was a burden _enough_ with the joint team of the Aces and the Distinguished. But now, Dominic had assigned the beginners to him probably because he knew that Riven would despise it. _Sadistic fuck._

The majority of the trip consisted of Riven trying his best to ignore his underlings' questions and inquisitive stares. His squad included him, the temporary leader, and three other Aces; they were overly-confident, wearing proud grins while casting the Distinguished judgement glances. As much of a headache they gave him, it was common for recruits to be cocky and brass, similar to how he was when he first started. His face falls into his hands, elbows on his knees.

Recently, life has not been very kind to the former Specialist. His mood has become more irritable, the result of multiple calls to his Red Fountain days and the reminder of what he left behind. Thus, when the opportunity to reconcile with the past, he couldn't say no. Riven should have denied it. Still, he just wanted to see her, know that he left Musa for the greater good. In addition to that, he selfishly wanted to be the one to protect her as he didn't believe that anyone else could do the job adequately.

His shrink did say he had a possessive nature.

The leader's cluttered thoughts are interrupted by a wavering voice. "Sir? We've finished preparing. Your equipment is at the back."

Riven reluctantly lifts his head, eyeing the boy dressed in plain clothes. "Good. Wait for my command when we land."

The violet-eyed boy doesn't wait for him to reply and strolls to the location of his gear. A grey windbreaker, a maroon sweater, black jeans, dark sunglasses and ball-cap lay beside an enchanted phantom gun. He shrugs on the clothes and accessories over his protective uniform, then grasps at the weapon. The steel item glows in the white light, a deceiving look to what could happen if used wrong. His hands raise, finger lingering over the trigger; a dark, misty ball of magic flies through the air, marking the wall. _Huh. It works for once._

Riven lowers the weapon calmly, the gun retracting into a small cube.

" _Riven!_ We're here," Reyna yells.

He makes his way over to join everyone else, tossing the cube before shoving it in his pocket. The black-haired leader rambles on about the mission. "-be cautious of your surroundings. The terrorists are pretending to be concert goers, like _us_. Your main goals are safeguarding the thousands of innocent lives, whether that involves capturing or harming potential threats. Ideally, we want them alive. Remember to report any odd behaviour to either Riven or I."

She pauses.

"And finally, _do not_ give any idea to what could happen to other people. No one knows this is occurring other than the performers and such," Reyna curtly finishes after a breath.

A few hands raise. The Distinguished points at one, prompting them to speak.

"If the singers know about the threat, then why is the festival still happening?"

"They were given the option to proceed or not. All of the singers were informed promptly, but they continued anyway," Riven answers. His jaw tenses, thinking about how stupid and stubborn Musa is.

Another inquiry.

"What are the terrorists planning on doing that could harm the whole concert?"

Reyna facade falls slightly. "A bomb."

The group breaks into gasps and conversation at the possible outcome of this mission. Their frenzied looks and shallow whispers remind Riven how immature and inexperienced they were.

He shouts, "Alright, enough. Last question."

"How are we going to communicate?"

"When we leave the ship, you'll be handed earpieces that connect you to your teammates."

The Distinguished leader claps her hands together and announces the plan.

 **o~o**

 _Please don't be here. Please don't be here_.

 _Please have changed your mind._

The marroon-haired boy stands at his assigned area, trying to avoid the crowd of people that pushed and shoved him further away from the stage. He glares at the blur of people, hidden by a blanket of darkness. Only the bright stage lights and lanterns along the perimeter provide light, save for the few dots in the clear night sky. Riven takes off his sunglasses, useless in the evening and hangs them on the collar of his sweater. A few sentences pass by the intercom, confirming his teammates' places. The Ace's face scrunches while he attempts to hear what they're saying; the crowd around him screams. The stage lights turn dark, encouraging the audience to push forward as he fights for his personal space. Too many sounds around him leave his earpiece useless and force him to rely on his instincts. The packed floor reminds Riven of the few experiences he had at moshpits- sweaty, heated and cramped.

After warning some people who were too close for comfort, Riven analyzes his surroundings to search for suspects. His towering figure gives him an advantage despite the difficulty to see in this lighting. Spotting a hooded girl, he nods. Another Ace. Unbeknownst to him, Reyna was in the stands, watching him with caution. It was clear she trusted the tall boy less than the newcomers; his former relationship with the celebrity wasn't as concealed as he thought. The severity of this mission couldn't afford anyone to be distracted.

At once, they all turn back to the front where beams of various colours flicker across the arena. A flurry of people enters the platform from both sides yet unrecognizable from the commotion. He must have underestimated the sounds citizens of Magix could make after hearing a shrill shriek to his left. Riven shuddered at the deafening cry. Though, had he been someone who vocalized their shock, he would have reiterated.

A spotlight focussed on the main attraction.

 _Fuck_.

Musa's sleek hair was pinned back, bangs nowhere in sight. Baggy, ripped jeans hung on the edges of her hips, struggling to stay on was it not for the leather belt that caused the top of her pants to fold over another. The swordsman's eyes trailed upwards. Her plum bodysuit dipped into V, stopping at her stomach; the space covered in sheer netting. The choker around her neck shared the same material and shade. She -or someone- must have dotted her face in makeup, concealing any of her nonexistent imperfections. The Fairy broke into a smile, the pink glitter on her cheekbones shining. He could have sworn that the stars in the sky glowed a bit brighter.

She began a slow, antagonizing stride down the runway as music emerges from the speakers. The dancers dressed in white separated, standing on both sides which allow her to reach the end. Musa stops again; she waves to the screaming fans. The warm metallic taste in his mouth compels him to release his bottom lip, puffy and bleeding. Riven's hand tilts the brim of his hat and hopes that she doesn't notice him. He backs away, letting her frenetic followers take his place. As much as he wants to stay out of her sight, he can't stop staring at her. Thankfully for him, she passes over him; the Ace briefly closes his eyes in relief.

They snap open again at the sound of her voice, alongside the thousands of others.

" _How do I make the phone ring? / Why do I even care?"_

Her voice is raw and silky, hypnotizing the audience to sing and dance along. The _usually_ hard, intense soldier unconsciously mouths the lyrics. How could he not know them when it was about him? His regret and remorse flared, a burning sensation crawling up his throat. He clenches his teeth to lead him back to reality and find the reason why he was in an overpacked stadium, surrounded by ear-splitting screams and within a close radius of the person he vowed to leave.

" _How are you all around me when you're not really there? / When you're not really there?"_

At the top of his lungs, he wanted to shout, " _I'm right_ here."

But years of training could not go to waste. For the sake of the innocent lives at stake, there wasn't a chance he could delve into his temptation. Not for a moment. Riven was made aware of that anew by the roars in his ears.

Someone whose name he can't remember yelled. "Sir? What are you doing?"

"What do you _mean_ 'what am I doing'? I'm doing my duty like _you're_ supposed to," He snarled, immediately irritated at the question. The sentry made his way out of the crowd, index finger on the earpiece.

"Um... There-"

With his dampened mood, he wasted no time to scold the recruit. "The next time you decide to address your commanding officer, I suggest you watch your tone."

"Apologies, sir." Riven heard him inhale as if building his courage. "But the- the-"

He snapped, "Stop stuttering and just say what you need to."

"The culprits are coming your way; one of them is in a pink hat and the second one is holding a duffel bag," The beginner blurted.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He roared. Riven pushed past civilians, seeking to get a glimpse of the terrorists. _Cover be damned_.

"I- I did, sir. I was trying to get your attention earlier; that's why I was-"

He slid past a group of teenagers and bolted to his previous position. The closer his proximity got to Musa and the speakers, the more challenging it was to stay attentive. Lights ran along the arena. His eyes centred on pink, glittered hat that reflected the light. They were heading towards a door backstage.

" _Stop_ _talking_." Riven interrupted. "All Aces to door D. I repeat, door D."

A line of confirmation followed while he pivoted the other way. He ran past the teenagers for the second time, not pausing to apologize. The overwhelming amount of people caused for a great obstacle until they got the message to part ways. In the corner of his eye, Musa continued her performance, oblivious to the crisis at hand. His eyes were darting back and forth from her, the suspects and door B. The Ace noticed a commotion in the stands as well. Someone shoved their way in the same direction. The Distinguished.

A few long strides later, he flashed his identification at a measly guard and hopped over the fencing. A spur of protests commenced behind him; the security guards clamour at the crowd. The violet-eyed boy turns the door to no avail. Inhaling deeply, he calms himself. _Door B._ He steps back before ramming the heavy door; the lock breaks to reveal a room for storage. Without hesitation, he swerves around piles of equipment, flinging open the next door. His eye analyzes the map on the wall to search for the quickest route to door D.

"Any updates?" Riven orders.

Static, then noise. "The pair split up- the Distinguished are chasing for the one with the bag. The pink hat is still heading to door D."

"Good. I'm inside the building." He resumes his steady pace. "I can cut them off."

"Alright."

He races to door D, hoping to get there ahead of time. The tall boy's hand grazes the wall, boots thumping the polished floor. A sharp turn to his left, then right lead him past door C. He slows down and reaches for the cube in his pocket; squeezing the weapon, it reforms into the shadow gun. He tip-toes closer toward door D and instead finds the electrical room. Formulating a brief detour, Riven jogs to the area and ignores the 'Do Not Enter' sign. He opens the door slightly, pointing the gun inside before finding it empty. The former Specialist hastily opens the electric panel and reworks the wires to turn hallway H's power off. The absence of light would be his advantage.

Cheers and applause echo through the building. Were he in a different situation, he's positive that he'd had to fight a grin off his face, as much as he detests it. His thoughts vanish in an instant at the creak of an open door. The darkness envelopes them both; hidden underneath the shadows, Riven sees the rough outline of the suspect and shoots. The culprit -a girl- shudders violently, then collapsing to the ground. A second later he's joined by the rest of his team.

"Woah, you got her already."

He grunts disinterestedly, regardless of the profound thankfulness he feels. The weight of this assignment had multiplied when he knew Musa would be here.

 _Thank the Great Dragon._

 **o~o**

Dominic's stocky thumb turns counterclockwise, rewinding the tape and pausing. Once Riven is in view, he points with his index finger. "Do you see this?"

Riven leans back and tilts his chair. The cold piece of furniture under him provides zero to none comfort like the rest of the interrogation room. His arms tighten in their crossed position.

"Me doing my assigned position...?" He bites.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a _serious_ attitude problem?"

The Ace smirks. "Not really."

The red-head side-eyes him and resumes the video. He goes into a lecture about distraction and his responsibilities that Riven pays no mind. He stares blankly at him from the other side to the table. The violet-eyed boy suppresses his anger directed toward the entire situation and his so-called friend. Flashes of heat pulse through him when the tape fixates on Musa. Pushing his tongue against his cheek, he scoffs cynically.

His superior rests his elbow on the grey surface and holds his freckled chin in his palm.

"We're well aware of the... _relationship_ you had with her. And, as a friend, I want you to know it's very normal to miss your ex."

"I don't _,_ " He lies.

Riven jumps out of his seat, bee-lining to the exit. Behind him, the clash of the chair hitting the ground rings alongside Dominic's sigh. The maroon-haired boy twists the knob but is interrupted.

"Riven as much as you hate it, everyone knows you've been distracted ever since that assignment. Change that, or your shrink will."

He grits his teeth and squeezes the handle. " _Piss_ _off_."

The door slams, shaking the area after him. Outside, Dominic can hear his hand against the wall through the padded room.

The red-head mutters, "Fucking loverboy."

* * *

 **HELLO. Thanks for making it down here.**

 **The tea Musa was drinking was in season 6 episode 13. Don't ask me what the episode was about- I didn't watch it.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO bydreamsandnightmares FOR REVIEWING. This chapter is 100% a thank you for supporting me and this story. You're a gem.**

 **If you enjoyed, check out my Tecna centric one-shot called 'Mindless Thoughts'. :)**

 **Until next time...**


End file.
